


Your purpose

by dovahdactyl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cruelty, F/M, Forced Relationship, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: This takes place during the time the Seeds are having bunkers built.You are a resident of Hope county and enjoy photography. You live with your parents and help out at your father’s bait and tackle store now and then. But this day, is yours and you decide to take your camera and small drone and go out to photograph the beauty of Hope county.You end up getting too close to the Seed ranch.





	1. Chapter 1

Fall’s end, the busiest place in Holland Valley for good reason, it was the only town for miles. Mechanics, a bar, cafes, general store, hardware store, ammunition and on weekends a farmer’s market. This was just part of it, there was much more than just this here. You only popped into town for a drink and snack before continuing your day of hiking and photographing.   
You set off down the road, heading South just hoping to catch some interesting scenes by the river. 

When you reached the river you lifted your camera, getting shots of the flourishing wildlife around the water’s edge. It was a sight to behold, godrays through the canopy of the trees illuminated an albino stag as he stopped to check his surroundings. The dragonflies hovered over the calmer waters as fish leapt out of the water to catch them. A flock of starlings flew overhead, giving you a bright idea. You set up your drone and sent it up through a clearing of the trees to try and catch the magnificent and fluid shapes the flock would take on. Using your phone you watched the starlings twist and turn, making sure to get snap shots of them in mid flight, you could see a large house under the flock and a dock just below it, you didn’t want to invade the privacy of the people there so steered the drone away. You watched through the screen as you tried to make sure the house was out of sight, something knocked the drone violently and you struggled to regain control, it was hit again but this time you saw what looked like yellow bird feet and talons. The drone went into a spin , an eagle came into view and bashed into the drone again, this time knocking it too hard and you lost control of the miniature aircraft as it hurtled to the ground, you could only watch through your phone as the house appeared in view before the screen was nothing more than a blue of lines and colours and then… Nothing. 

_No signal_

was the only thing your screen said.   
“Dammit” you cursed with a scowl. You now had to go look for the damn thing, that’s if the eagle didn’t take it away. You sighed, stuffing your phone into your pocket and camera in your backpack before following the river toward the point where you saw the dock from the drone’s footage. It couldn’t be too far, after all you had perfect signal up until the bird.  
Once you reached the dock you began searching through the bushes, heading up the hill, checking everywhere for the drone.   
You were on the end of what looked like a runway, you found it to be strange since there never used to be any runway around other than the Rye’s aviation place. Then you spotted it, the small heap of plastic and metal right by what you could only figure out was a hangar. You darted across the runway, keeping low hoping to avoid being caught, after all you were trespassing right now and flew a drone over a runway. Once you got to the hangar you picked up your drone, it was broken and had pieces hanging off it, the eagle did a number on it. You put the broken bundle in your backpack but before you could dart off you could hear voices coming from inside, you decided to stay put and duck down until they had gone away.

“Then we will make them atone!” A man’s voice yelled.

“Remember John, we need the numbers first. We have followers coming from outside the county.” A second man said.

The one identified as John spoke again. “These people don’t yet know they need saving. When can we begin the cleanse?”

A third man spoke. “Let’s just finish the bunkers first and get some soldiers in. You bought any more land in Whitetail park yet? I have the guns coming but I need a place to set up. Can’t have my soldiers loitering around here, they need an establishment where they can train. We need to separate the weak from the strong, I have ideas for trials to test their instincts.”

John spoke again. “Why does that matter?”

“Not everyone will happily join the cause. Besides when the collapse comes, we will need the kind of person who can hunt, who can kill. We need to reclaim the natural order.” The third man said with passion.

“Jacob, John… We can’t go in, guns blazing. I have been close to the pastor, his flock will leave him. Keep the culling for a later time Jacob. John, only those who agree to join us will be cleansed, we need to gain control here first.” The second one spoke with a calm nature.

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, who the hell were these guys? Your pocket began vibrating, you reached into your pocket with lightening speed and pulled your phone out, as you did the ring tone began playing. Your breath hitched in your throat and you hit the red button to stop the call.

“The fuck?!” The third man growled.

You froze on the spot, you didn’t know what to do. Maybe just maybe they wouldn’t figure out the sound came from your location. You heard the pounding of boots on hardwood flooring, you closed your jaws so tightly you thought a tooth would chip. It went quiet all around you as the three men searched for the source of the sound. You couldn’t sit still any more, you crouched and got ready to make a run for it, around the hangar and to the front of the house. You heard the side door open and in that moment you knew it was now or never.  
You made a mad dash around the hangar, in a window you caught a glimpse of a man with yellow tinted glasses.   
He pointed and yelled out.  
“THERE!”  
Before he began running toward you from inside of the hangar.

You glanced back and saw man with short dark hair running after you. You decided to try and juke the one behind you, turning on your heels and making a sharp right and it worked, he couldn’t turn in time and the one inside the hangar had further to go to get you now. The decision to run back toward the river was a quick one but you had less of a distance to go. As you were running on the open field to the river, you spotted the third man, larger than the other two. He came charging toward you and moved faster than you had anticipated. You made a sharp left and leapt as the dark haired man lunged out to grab you, narrowly avoiding his grasp and causing him to skid and fall on his side. On the left of you charging down the runway was the man with the glasses, all you had to do was make it across the runway and clear the fence and keep running. The ginger man was getting closer, you could hear his pounding footfall, the dark haired man had gotten back up and was running at you from the right. It was going to be close, you made the leap, in mid jump you felt a weight pull you backwards and to the right. It felt almost like slow motion.  
You were thrown onto the ground violently, it knocked the wind out of you. The man with dark hair was quick to throw himself on top of you and you began to fight against him as he tried to pin you down. He grasped your wrists hard and pushed your arms above your head, his legs on the outside of yours as he forced your legs closed tight. You tried to thrash around and opened your mouth to scream. The ginger man put his boot on your wrist as the dark haired man let go of your wrist to cover your mouth with such force that the inside of your lips was painfully pressed against your teeth.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” The man on top of you demanded as you tried to let out a scream.

The ginger man crouched down. “We got to get her inside.” He said quietly before grabbing your upper arms. The dark haired man let go of you and you took in a deep breath to scream. The ginger man who was pulling you backwards placed a hand around your mouth, still dragging you toward the house, one arm was under your breasts with a crushing grip. The man with tinted glasses grabbed your legs even as you kicked and helped bring you inside.

Once inside the house the man with the glasses let go of your legs and began shutting the doors, windows and drapes while the dark haired man grabbed a dining chair from the table and brought it over to where you were still being held by the ginger man.  
You struggled in his grip and wriggled relentlessly, it almost worked, you managed to slide down toward the floor, he kept his arm around your body sliding your top up as you slid down his body. Once on the floor the ginger man grabbed your arms and crouched down to your level before forcing your hands behind your back. The man with glasses approached you and bent down before pulling your top down and straightening it out.

“Get her in the chair.” He said calmly as the ginger man and dark haired man forced you to sit on the chair.  
The man with dark hair took some rope from the one with glasses, handing it to the ginger guy who began tying you to the chair, hands behind the back of the chair and legs to the legs of the chair until you were completely restrained.   
They seemed to relax a little more with you restrained.   
The ginger one left the room while the dark haired one folded his arms, glaring at you. 

The one with the glasses was first to speak to you. “You gave us quite the work out… When my brother returns I will question you.”

You looked on in terror, not sure how to even respond to him. Were you supposed to? The ginger man returned with your backpack, it must have fallen off during your struggle outside. He emptied the contents of your pack on the hardwood floor in front of you.

“Camera… Drone… hiking gear… Who are you?” The ginger asked threateningly. 

The dark haired one answered for you. “A cop?” 

You shook your head rapidly. “I… I just like t..taking pictures!” You managed to blurt out.

The dark haired man scoffed. “Of attractive men?”

The man with yellow glasses put his hand on the dark haired man’s shoulder looked straight at you. “Tell me my child, what were you doing out there?”

The ginger man picked up the mangled drone with a puzzled look on his face. You swallowed hard before answering, trying to keep your cool. “I… I take pictures of nature in the valley! I swear! I f..Flew my drone to w..watch some birds and the eagle… It attacked my drone! I didn’t mean to trespass, it landed by your home! please don’t hurt me! I swear I didn’t hear anything!” 

The ginger man dropped your drone and gave you a chilling look. “No? So why do you say that?” He growled.

You realised your mistake and internally scolded yourself for it.  
The dark haired man turned to the other two. “It’s obvious she heard something… We can’t let her go. She will blurt this out across the county, the project would be over.”

The ginger man pulled a hunting knife out from a holster before storming over to you and holding the blade to your throat. “We have to dispose of her, dump her body in the thickest forest.”

You let out a cry of terror as the cold blade was pressed against your neck. The man with glasses spoke up.  
“Now now Jacob, let’s not be rash. What do you think we should do John?”

John shrugged before answering. “I don’t know. I think I am on Jacob’s side on this one. That or at least make it look like she is dead and keep her here until we find a purpose for her.”

Jacob put his knife away and began rooting through your pockets, pulling out your phone and wallet. He opened your wallet and looked at your ID. “Hmmm (first name and last name), born here by the looks of it. Pretty sure her father runs (last name)’s bait and tackle.”

You nodded. “Y..Yes. Look I won’t tell a soul I promise please just let me go!” You said with tears threatening to fall.

Jacob turned to the other man. “Joseph? What do you want to do then? Release her? Kill her? Keep her?”

Joseph took your phone from Jacob and opened it, you didn’t have a passcode on it, you could have kicked yourself for not having one in that moment. Joseph scrolled through your phone and sighed in relief. “Well no messages telling anyone she is here or in the area… Just one that says “Don’t wait on me for dinner don’t know what time I will be home.” Is all and to her mother. So she won’t be expected home any time soon I guess. John, put her things in her pack. Jacob, remove her top, and shoes… Belt too.” 

They both nodded. You shook your head to Jacob. “Wait… No wait please don’t!” You cried out.  
Jacob grabbed the neckline of your top and tore it open, ripping the material from the neck to the bottom. You felt so exposed in your bra as he tore the rest of it off your body and began undoing your belt. The tears fell as he pulled your belt free and then your boots. You let out a sob as he bagged them. 

Joseph spoke again. “Now, check the camera and drone footage. Get rid of anything that suggests she was in the area. Dump her things deep in the forest, somewhere with bears or wolves.”

John looked to Jacob. “I will leave that to you. You know the forests better.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, any excuse for John to get out of hiking. Jacob took your things and loaded them in his truck before going in the fridge, taking a pile of meat with him too. You could only watch as he left the ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

You watched as he left before turning your attention back to Joseph and John, too scared to say a word to them.  
Joseph let out a deep sigh and looked to John. “This is just a minor hiccup. We will have to make a space for her in the cellar.”

John glared at you. “Good thing it was sound proofed. You sure she isn’t going to be a liability? This one isn’t a drug addict like-” John was cut off by Joseph.

“No she does not appear to be. In time she will grow to love us, she will see us as family.” 

~

Deep in the forest, Jacob wandered around, your pack in his hand. He had already reviewed all the footage from the memory cards and erased any evidence of you being near the Seed ranch. He threw the drone in the lake and watched it sink and with your camera he took some photos of landscapes and animals, making sure to make it look similar to previous photos in the memory card. He threw pieces of meat into the clearing and stayed hidden, sure enough a grizzly came to investigate the smell. As it was eating Jacob took some photos of it and dropped the camera onto the ground in a shallow mud puddle. As the bear ate he wrapped another piece of meat inside the top he tore off you and threw that toward the bushes where the bear followed the bait and began tearing up your shirt more, swallowing pieces of it along with the meat.   
He put small pieces of meat in your boots and wiped the raw meat onto your belt and left a piece in your pack, discarding them all in nearby shrubs and bushes. Your phone and wallet was next, he smashed the screen against a rock and threw the phone as far as he could through the forest, your wallet was next. Now it looked like you had a struggle with a bear, it was the perfect scene for it.  
~

At the house Joseph was in the basement making it a place for you to stay. John had another chair and was sitting in front of you, glaring at you like a predator. You made eye contact with him a few times but turned away each time just as he smiled warmly. It was damn unsettling.

“Why do you look away?” He asked.

You glanced back at him then away, unable to find the words. 

“Do I scare you?” He asked lowly before continuing. “You should be scared but not of me, you should be scared for you do not know what is coming. My brothers and I, we can save you from damnation.”

You gave him a look of confusion, you were beginning to think this man was nuts, talking of damnation as if he was a priest.   
Joseph came back into the room, phone in hand and looked over to you and John while speaking.  
“Yes, the F.A.N.G center style panels. If anyone asks, tell them it is for a wolf enclosure… Get double the amount we need, build an enclosure outside the house to throw others off. I will see you soon.” He ended the call and approached you both but turned his attention to John.

“Jacob is picking up some cage panels. Mostly for precaution. The cellar is empty now, got some things down there for our… Guest. When Jacob returns we will get her down there.” He said before turning to face you.

John nodded. “Do you think she is worth saving?”

Joseph sighed again. “Brother, she can be saved, I am sure the Lord has brought her to us for a reason.”

You scowled at the both of them, this whole situation was crazy. There were plenty of crazy people in the county but nothing like this. Worst you had heard of was the Boshaw and Drubman lot but even that wasn’t as bad as what you were witnessing.  
It wasn’t long before Jacob returned, his large pickup rattled as it drove over the gravel, the diesel engine was certainly distinctive.   
He walked in and dropped something heavy on the ground behind you, making you jump suddenly. Bad enough being tied to a chair but you couldn’t even turn around to look at what was going on behind you, he was so ready to take your life earlier and out of all three he was clearly the most disturbed and darkest, it made you shudder to just know he was behind you. 

“Is everything prepared?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, everything is all in order. You just got to take her down there. I installed a deadbolt on the door and there is a key in here somewhere to lock the other door so we have enough precaution. No need to chain her up.” Joseph answered.

“Unless she needs it.” John added.

Joseph nodded to him and headed out of the door to the truck. Jacob approached you from behind, placing a hand suddenly on your shoulder make you jump again in fright. He began undoing the restraints on your legs and then your arms. The second the restraints were off you lunged forward and away from the chair and Jacob, turning back around to stare him down. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, he definitely didn’t expect you to still have some fight In you. 

“Come on now. Don’t make me hurt you.” He warned, taking a step forward. 

You began tearing up and took a step back, John just leaned against the wall watching the whole fiasco. 

“S..So don’t.” You said with a whimper.

“Well come here then and I won’t.” Jacob replied.

You shook your head taking another step back. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes before walking toward you, his boots thudded on the hardwood floor. You continued to back away until your back was against the wall, your breath caught in your throat, heart pounding and you froze, only squeezing your eyes shut tight when Jacob was towering over you threateningly. You felt a hand around your throat with a crushing grip, you couldn’t even swallow. He yanked you forward and threw you to the floor so hard your brow bone hit the hard surface, before you could even think of crawling away he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you upwards so you were on your feet again, your hands wrapped around his wrist in an attempt to get him to let go.

“Let’s go.” He said as he began dragging you towards an open door that led to the stairs that would lead you to the basement.   
You barely kept up as he dragged you down the stairs, only letting go once you were as far from the cellar door as you could be. You dropped to the floor and crawled away from him, back once again against the wall.

“Be a good girl now and sit on your bed.” He remarked, backing away to the stairs before slamming the first door shut. You could hear the lock on the other side and then the sound of footsteps going up the stairs.   
You looked around the room, it was dimly lit, empty and you had some form of dog bed on the floor and some old musty looking sheets and a bucket which you could only imagine was a toilet. You brought your knees to your chest and sobbed loudly, feeling helpless and scared.

Upstairs Jacob joined his brothers, unloading the truck and placing the panels against the house.  
John wiped the sweat from his brow.  
“She secure now?” He asked.

Jacob nodded and kept unloading. Joseph stopped what he was doing and faced his brothers. “Remember, we need to keep our story straight for now. If someone knocks and asks if we have seen her we need to tell them something.” He said.

“How about, ‘nope, not seen a girl with that description here.’ Let them try to draw their own conclusions.” Jacob answered taking the last cage panel off the truck.

Both Joseph and John nodded in agreement.

~

The day seemed to drag on for you, after sobbing for what felt like hours, you listened to the footsteps above you anticipating the moment one of them would walk into the cellar to do who knows what to you. Your thoughts drifted to your family and friends… What would they think? Would they even keep searching for you? Worse, these dangerous men upstairs had plans for this quaint little county and you didn’t know what it was yet.   
You didn’t know what time it even was any more, you just paced the cellar quietly, at first you tried to check for a weakness in the structure, a hatch, anything that would help you. It was pointless though, this was structurally sound.  
You heard what sounded like a door close, it didn’t sound too far away, followed by heavy footsteps. The door to the room opened and in came Joseph, holding a bowl of something, a black item of clothing and a bottle of water.  
You sat up, your heart rate increased as he approached slowly. He placed the bowl down on the floor with the bottle and a tee-shirt.

“I brought you something to eat and wear. Thought you might be hungry. After you eat something I will take you upstairs to use the bathroom if you would like?” He asked in a soothing tone.

You nodded to him and cautiously crawled over to the bowl, keeping an eye on Joseph as he stood close by, watching your every movement. First thing you did was put on the black tee, already feeling a tiny bit more secure. The bowl contained some kind of chicken salad which was good enough for you. After you finished the bowl of food you placed the bowl back on the ground and backed away, Joseph picked it up and began walking to the door, gesturing you to follow him.

You went through the door at the top of the stairs with him. You were on edge, you had a rushed plan in your head and were determined to act on it. He led you to the bathroom and stood outside the room with the door partially closed. After you finished your business you suddenly burst through the door, knocking him into the wall before making a dash to the front door. You grabbed the handle and frantically tried to open the door but all it did was rattle in place. Looking up at the door you saw the deadbolts and chain. The noise alerted the other two men in the house. Jacob came running down the stairs that led to the second floor and John came in from another room. In a panic you left the front door and rushed toward the back door and tried that one, it too was locked and a this point, Jacob was walking calmly towards you while John had a brisk pace.   
You left that door and tried any other door or window only to find they were all locked.

“Didn’t think we’d give you a chance to get out did you?” Jacob taunted.

Joseph joined the room and watched you from the hallway as you panicked and trembled, still trying to find a way out.  
John stopped and stood at one end of the fireplace that took the center of the room and Jacob continued to approach you from the other end while you backed yourself up against the back door, teary eyed and terrified.  
The closer Jacob got the more distressed you became. You put your hands up in front of yourself as if to beg him to stop.

“P...Please...” You pleaded.

This did nothing to deter the man who was now right on you, standing less than a meter away from you and still creeping closer until your hands were flat against his torso.  
“Please what?” He asked.

“Don’t… uh... I… L...Let me go! Please!” You stuttered.

“Weren’t planning on letting you go.” He chuckled.

He slammed one hand on the wall behind you, just beside your head, making you flinch hard, your arms now buckling as he pushed himself forward slowly. You could only squeeze your eyes shut tight in fear, still trembling. 

“Jacob… Stop. She is petrified already. Just look at her.” Joseph called out.

John was next to speak. “Serves her right. You do something nice for her and as Jacob expected, she tried to take advantage of it.”

Jacob didn’t move, he remained towering over you, a smirk forming in the corners of his mouth. Watching you cower below him gave him some kind of sick satisfaction.   
“I’ll take her back to her room.” He said to his younger brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

“Very well. She seems to respond better to you.” Joseph answered.

Before you had a chance to react, you felt a crushing grip on your wrist. Jacob pulled you away from the wall and began dragging you back toward the door to the cellar. You let out a sob from the aggressive action, feeling more scared when he shut the doors behind him. Once in the cellar he violently threw you on the ground just in front of him.   
“You need to be taught a lesson, girl.” He growled. 

You could only shiver and shake on the spot, unsure how to even get out of this “lesson” if you tried.   
He lunged down at you and suddenly you felt his hand around your neck, squeezing harder every passing second. You clawed at his hand in an attempt to get him to let go but it wasn’t working, you felt yourself struggling to breath to the point you thought you were going to pass out, only then did he let go and you dropped back to the floor on your back, gasping for air.  
While you were lying on your back, frozen in fear, Jacob grabbed the waistline of your jeans and ripped the front open. Your eyes widened and weakly you tried to grab the top of your jeans as he pulled them down, forcefully removing them from your person.  
You tried to shout and scream but no words formed, no sounds came out with them. He made you sit up and slipped a hand down the back of the tee-shirt you were wearing to undo your bra, ripping it from your body in a frightening manner that caused the straps to break.

“Do you want me to keep removing clothes?!” He asked sternly.

You froze in fear as a response.

“Shake your head for “no” or Nod if you want me to keep going...” He commanded.

You shook your head rapidly.

“Good girl… Now then, remember this moment the next time a stupid idea pops into that pretty little head of yours.” He whispered before letting go of you and standing back up.

He kept a hold of the clothes he removed and made his way back to the door, leaving you down in the dimly lit cellar alone again. You crawled over to your bed and lay on your side, sobbing helplessly into the sheets.

~

The morning came around and the Seed ranch was peaceful, the brothers had just woken up and were doing their normal routine. Coffee, listen to the news, talk about what work needed doing that kind of thing. Joseph entered the cellar to take you to the bathroom again, he made a good effort not to give into temptation and look at your ass as he marched you in front of him. The same couldn’t be said for John who made it obvious. You were being escorted back to the cellar when you locked eyes with Jacob. Right away you felt any will to fight leave you, his stare was cold and cruel. Once back in the cellar Joseph locked you in with a bottle of water and returned to his brothers.

“Jacob...” Joseph began.

“Hm?” Jacob answered, looking over a map of the county.

“Where are her pants?” Joseph asked.

“Burnt them outside last night. Bra too.” He answered taking a sip of coffee as if what he said was a perfectly normal thing to do.

“Why?” Joseph pressed.

“Felt like it. You didn’t want me beating sense into her so I put fear in her.” Jacob replied.

John made a face that said “Good point” while Joseph didn’t look too pleased at all. “Jacob, brother… She is a young woman, in a house with three strange men. She probably already thinks we are some kind of predators as it is…” 

“You wanted to keep her alive. I don’t give a flying fuck what she thinks of me either way. I will punish her accordingly. I didn’t go smacking sense into her so my method will be effective. You want my service in this project you got to be quiet about how I do things. She fucks up again, she loses the shirt and panties. Let me handle the discipline, you handle the keeping her alive shit and John can provide her entertainment. Now then, I got shit to do.” Jacob answered, finishing his coffee and leaving the mug on the counter before leaving the house.

Joseph turned to John and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Will you be okay with the temptation?”

“Of course brother, I will read the book to her daily. She will confess to me, she will atone and join us.” John replied.

~

It had been hours since you heard or seen anyone, you had already counted the bricks on the far wall and paced the cellar countless times. You kept reliving the moment you were captured in your head, going through the “what ifs.” You were trying to figure the men out too, trying to make some logic by thinking aloud.  
“So glasses… Uh Joseph I think… He seems to be the leader? He calls them brother… They have a resemblance I guess… He seems to be the kindest one? Maybe he is my best chance outta here… The other one, John… All talk so far but still, he seems like he could go either way… Still unsure on him… The ginger one, Jacob I think… Actively avoid at all costs, he is violent, impatient, unforgiving and he will probably end up killing me… God this is so fucked up!”  
In temper you threw the empty bottle across the room and slumped down to the floor. 

The door on the stairs opened then the one in the cellar. No one entered at first, then you saw a wooden chair and John with a white book in his hand. You watched curiously as he set the chair down in front of you and sat down on it. 

“Must be lonely down here (name)… I am here to read to you from the book of Joseph.” John said with a smile.

You narrowed your eyes, confused about what he was talking about. The book of Joseph? As in Joseph the other maniac in the house? Was this his journal or something? You stared at John, with a blank look on your face.  
John gave another smile and opened the book before reading from the beginning.  
“The messenger is often attacked for delivering bad news, you will hear a great deal about me:  
People will tell you I am a liar, cheat, a con-man, a mad man and even a murderer.  
People will tell you everything and anything, because I am the bearer of bad news, because I am the messenger.  
I am the one who must warn you of the ending of this world and gather the chosen ones who will build the next world. If you want to live, you need to ignore the slander. You need to believe me. You need to follow me.”

You scowled at John as he turned the page. This must be a journal… It was better than counting bricks.   
It felt like another hour had passed once he closed the book. After this reading it was clear that Joseph thought he was some kind of prophet. John stood up and grabbed the chair.  
“Come with me.” He ordered as he made his way to the door.  
You followed him up the stairs, afraid to make a wrong move. John took you to the bathroom and brought you into the kitchen afterwards.

“So tell me… What is your biggest sin” He asked.

You stood idle and shrugged lightly, it was hard to say and especially to him. You glanced at the window and saw Jacob getting out of the pickup truck, it must have been chilly out as he was wearing an aviator jacket. You felt a knot in your stomach at the sight of him. John followed your gaze and let out a chuckle.  
Jacob barged into the main room before entering the kitchen.

“She being trouble again?” He asked. 

“Not at all, just took her for a bathroom break. She has been very well behaved, just trying to find out her sin.” John answered.

Jacob nodded to him before squeezing past behind you to get to the fridge. You froze on the spot, unsure whether to move for him or not. Last thing you wanted was to make him think you were going to do another runner on him, to be safe you just watched John who was leaning on a counter in front of you even though Jacob was far too close to you for your comfort. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and stood up straight, walking just behind you, making you feel smaller than you already felt. 

“So what’s the sin?” Jacob asked John.

“Not sure, she didn’t answer the question and then you pulled up. But it’s not a problem, we have plenty of time to find out.” John answered.

“Suppose so.” Jacob replied taking a swig from his bottle before speaking again. “So if you took her to the bathroom, why is she in the kitchen?”

“I was going to offer her something to eat. I don’t see why it should be left to Joseph.” John responded.

“Because he wanted to keep her alive. So like a dog it’s his job to feed her and give her water.” Jacob replied coldly.

Their exchange sent a shiver down your spine. You attempted to speak but when you opened your mouth the faintest sound came out. Jacob leaned down, his lips just beside your left ear as he attempted to hear what you were trying to say. John leaned forward over the counter top eager to hear what you were trying to say too. 

“C...can I g...go” you said almost like a whimper.

“Go where?” John asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“B...back d...down stairs...” You stammered.

Both of the men raised their eyebrows in surprise at your request. You were feeling so vulnerable being in the kitchen with both of them standing so close, only in a tee and panties too.

“Not hungry?” John asked with an almost sincere expression of concern.

You shook your head at him.

“Then I guess Jacob could take you back down.” He shrugged.

Your eyes widened at his words. You would have much preferred John to return you to your “room”, you got such a cold vibe from Jacob, it was the stuff of nightmares.  
Jacob placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Let’s go kiddo.” he said pushing you forward lightly.

You flinched but obeyed and slowly walked back toward the cellar door with his hand still on your shoulder. He just glanced to the side to see someone approaching the driveway, people from town it looked like. Quickly and roughly he grabbed you and rushed you through the cellar door and got halfway down the stairs when there was a knock on the front door. Jacob slammed the cellar door shut and put his hand over your mouth, his other arm restrained your upper body with a vice like grip.

John answered the front door and before him stood a man with a haunted look in his eyes.

“Yes?” John asked.

“Sorry to bother you sir. I need your help… You see my daughter, she hasn’t come home and she was last seen near Fall’s end… I was wondering if you have seen a young woman around here, she would have a camera in her hand most likely.” The man said.

You recognised his voice instantly. Your father was out looking for you! You wriggled and writhed in Jacob’s grip, trying to make some kind of noise, any kind of noise as your father described your looks and clothing you were wearing last to John. Jacob’s grip tightened over your mouth.

John feigned a look of sorrow to the man at his door. “I am terribly sorry, I have not seen her. But you are welcome to search around my land, in fact I will come with you, two pairs are better than one.”   
With that John walked outside and slammed the door shut behind him to signal to Jacob that it was safe to continue moving around.   
Jacob forced you down the stairs and into the cellar where he let go of you and closed the door behind him, trapping you in with him. You began to yell out while looking up, hoping that somehow your father would hear you.  
You felt pain explode across your jaw bone, the sudden assault almost caused you to fall over. You should have seen it coming, especially from Jacob. You placed your hand over your jaw, shocked.

“Scream again and you won’t be able to move that mouth permanently .” Jacob threatened.


	4. nsfw

John showed your father around the ranch but after seeing no evidence of you being there your father left. It crushed you inside, to know how close you were to freedom but these psychos were one step ahead. 

The next few days went by uneventful, every morning Joseph brought you a drink and breakfast then took you to the bathroom, every afternoon John read from the Book of Joseph to you and took you to the bathroom and in the late evening Joseph returned to give you food and to take you to the bathroom where you had the option to shower but with him standing in the bathroom with his back to you. You had been given fresh clothes to wear, simple track pants and a hoody which was fine for you.   
Today was different though, Joseph had done his morning duties but John hadn’t come in to read from the book. You didn’t like the change of routine at all, at least with routine you knew the time of the day roughly. This afternoon Jacob walked through the door instead of John, you gave him a look of confusion mixed with fear. Jacob set down a bottle of water and sat down, leaning against the wall not too far from your bedding and you.

“Got me today, my brothers are busy at the church, helping prepare your funeral.” He said casually.

You went pale at his words, a sickness rose in the pit of your stomach. You stared at him like a deer in headlights, a shiver ran down your spine. Jacob let out a short laugh at your reaction.

“Joseph never told you?… Some hikers found your shit. Officially you are dead. Mommy and daddy are devastated and just accepted it but today they are planning the funeral.” He remarked.

You didn’t know how to react, it felt like your blood ran cold. No one was going to be looking for you. Everyone truly believed you were dead now and there was nothing you could do about it.  
A tear ran down your cheek as you stared into the distance blankly. 

“You’re taking this harder than I thought… So what does John normally do to entertain you?” He asked in a bored tone.

You furrowed your brow at him and his insensitivity but decided to answer his question. “He reads from the Book of Joseph..” 

“Fuck that.” Jacob said with a scoff. “They won’t be back for some time… I guess I could show you the newspapers from this week for now. First thing’s first, going to put something on you, minimize the chance of you escaping.”

He went into his pocket and pulled out some handcuffs, they looked like military grade too. You flinched away when he approached, to you Jacob was the most aggressive and abusive. He grabbed your wrists and snapped the cuffs on them, followed by a chain around your neck. You began to protest as soon as you felt the cool metal against your skin, Jacob grabbed your throat and squeezed lightly.

“Stay the fuck still!” He snapped, making you freeze up in a second, enough time for him to put a padlock through the links of the chain and clamp it locked.  
Jacob never seemed to treat you like a person, he was always so rough and aggressive toward you and today didn’t appear to be much different either. He yanked on the chain to get you up and on your feet. He led you out of the cellar and took you into the lounge where he pointed at the floor beside the arm chair.

“Sit...” He commanded. 

You scowled at the order, he was treating you like a dog and it wasn’t fair. When you didn’t do what he commanded, he placed a hand on the back of your neck and pushed down harshly, his fingers digging into a pressure point which forced you to drop to your knees hard. While on your knees he let go of you and looked down at you.

“Got to say, I much prefer seeing you on your knees like the submissive bitch you are.” He said with a smirk, placing a hand on the top of your head.

You averted you gaze from him and stared at the hardwood floor. Jacob sat himself in the armchair and spread his legs apart.   
“Scootch your ass right there.” He commanded as he pointed at the floor between his feet.  
Reluctantly you obeyed, staying on your knees and shuffling over until you were between his legs, still facing him. The position looked too suggestive for comfort, didn’t help when Jacob put his hand down his jeans to rearrange his junk, inches from your face. Once he had finished he dropped a newspaper down on his lap, making sure the words faced you.  
“You can turn around and read it if you want.” He aid picking up a magazine for himself.  
You did as instructed and began flicking through the pages.

Nothing out of the ordinary at first, some adverts for fire arms, trucks and livestock, some deal on at the Spread Eagle, some conspiracy story from Zip Kupka, Larry Parker’s ramblings and another warrant for Sharky Boshaw, testicle festival reviews and sport updates. Once you got through that one you turned your head to look back at Jacob, without looking up from his magazine he handed you another newspaper.  
This one’s headline was “Have you seen this girl?” followed by a photo of yourself. It was a few days old but it made your heart wrench just reading it.  
“(name) was last seen around Fall’s end where she appeared on camera buying a drink and snacks from the general store near the famous Spread Eagle bar. Witnesses say that nothing was out of the ordinary. If anyone has any more information to contact Hope county Sheriff Whitehorse.” 

Behind you, Jacob was just staring down at you as you sniffled, trying to hold the tears back. You couldn’t help but wonder what your parents are feeling and had been feeling when they first noticed you were gone. You felt a tap on the back of your neck, you turned to look and saw Jacob offering another newspaper. You took it and looked at the headlines, this one read;  
“Search of (name) called off.   
Yesterday evening two campers on a game trail came across (name’s) personal belongings. Police came and cordoned off the area and confirmed that this was a wild animal attack, ruling out any foul play. A camera was recovered and the campers say there were photos of a bear on the device. Police can not confirm if the bear was the same one that had killed (name.) No body has been recovered as of yet only torn articles of clothing and a damaged wallet with ID. Our prayers and thoughts are with the family and friends.”   
Along that was some clips from people you kind of knew like neighbours and what people thought of you, of course it was all nice things as one puts in these interviews. You couldn’t hold back any longer and began sobbing loudly.  
Jacob leaned forward and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Now no one will ever think to look for you. I could slit your throat and watch you bleed out, I could even fuck your dying body and not one person would know outside of us.” He whispered cruelly.  
In that moment your heart felt like it stopped, you could feel a lump in your throat. He let out a chuckle and leaned back in his chair. You needed to appeal to his humanity, somehow.

“Pl..Please… Don’t hurt me! I am a nobody!” You began, your voice breaking as you did. “I.. I just wanted to take photos! I’m sorry! Please sir!” You begged. 

“Face me.” He commanded harshly.   
You obeyed reluctantly, your pleading eyes staring directly into his cold ones.   
“You ever sucked a dick?” He asked, his expression never changing.  
You were taken aback by his question.  
“Doesn’t matter if you haven’t because after today… You can say you have.” He said, undoing the button of his jeans and zip.  
You shook your head rapidly, tears falling freely.  
He let out a growl and pulled the chain to your neck closer to his bulge still covered by his jeans and boxers. “Do you want your father to lose a wife too?” He spat.  
You gasped and closed your eyes tight, wishing to be anywhere but here as he pressed your face into his clothed erection.  
“You fucking disobey me and I will make sure your mother suffers… Who knows, she might be more obedient.” He snarled at you.  
His words alone made the fight leave you. You stayed still, eyes squeezed shut while he pulled his hardened member out and pressed the tip against your face, smearing precum across the bridge of your nose.  
“Lick the head.” He ordered. You stuck your tongue out and felt him press the tip of his cock against it.

The sound of a truck pulling up outside caught Jacob’s attention. He let go of your chain and pushed you back down to the floor as he put his member back inside his boxers and jeans, hastily doing them back up.  
You lay on the floor sobbing hard after that terrifying act from Jacob.   
The front door was unlocked and opened, John was the first one in the house in mid conversation with Joseph.  
“fertilizer plant would be a good place to store it, I will see how much the owner will sell it for. Still need to secure something in Henbane though.” 

Joseph nodded in agreement, stopping when he came into the lounge and seeing you on the floor sobbing.  
John joined him in the room and gave Jacob a look of confusion.  
Jacob pointed at the newspapers on the floor and both brother nodded to him as if they now understood the reason for your cries. John approached you and knelt down beside you.  
“I know this can’t be easy on you. But now you are free to be someone else, all you have to do is say “YES” for the power of “Yes” can be the greatest of all, you just have to accept it and open your heart to Eden’s gate.” He said in the most soothing tone he could manage.

Jacob rolled his eyes and got up, leaving the room, Joseph following him closely.  
“Jacob?” Joseph began. “Why did you show her the articles? I was going to break it to her more gently. She is fragile right now, we need to make a lasting impression on her, one that will make her bend to our every will.” 

Jacob shrugged. “Girl needs to know the truth. She is too weak to be a part of us, don’t know why we didn’t just get rid of her the minute we caught her. You already got a “Faith” we don’t need another one.”

“She will not be another Faith, even if this one is to fail. She is meant to be spared, I can feel it. We need to get inside her, understand what makes her tick and use it to our advantage. Faith opened her heart once we accepted her for her, off the drugs and carefully I sculpted her the way I wanted her. I think this one needs your guidance. You can make something of her… As long as you keep her alive.” Joseph responded.

“Ugh… I can’t make a soldier out of her. She is weak.” Jacob said with a grunt.

“So don’t make her a soldier. You will find something for her to do here, something that will give her purpose. I believe in you brother.” Joseph said before pressing his forehead to Jacob’s.

John continued to try and comfort you, but he was growing more fed up when you shut down, refusing to respond to him. You wanted to tell him what Jacob just made you do but you knew they would take his word over yours. Besides they probably wouldn’t care either way.   
John decided to take you back to “your room” while Joseph and Jacob continued talking in the other room. The chain was left around your neck but he found the key to the handcuffs and freed your hands.   
He left you in silence where you lay on the dog bed, staring at the wall opposite you. Joseph did his evening routine and left you for the night where you managed to drift into a deep sleep.


	5. nsfw explicit

You opened your eyes suddenly. It was dark in the cellar but you had this strange feeling, a feeling that someone was in there with you. You began to sit up slowly, anxiety building as you scanned the room.

“Finally awake… Was wondering if your instincts would ever kick in.” You heard Jacob say in the darkness.

You gasped, holding the blanket up to your neck tightly. You heard shuffling in the darkness before a dim light illuminated the area. Jacob was sitting a few meters away from you, hurricane lamp in hand. You didn’t know what to say, after the events earlier you didn’t want to be near the maniac.  
He crawled over and sat himself down on your “bed.”

“We never got to finish what was started earlier. My brother wants me to find your purpose, you are too weak to be a fighter, too flighty to be anything useful to the project… But for me personally? I think I have a use for you Pet.” He said as you tried to shuffle away from him.

He caught your chain and held you in place, his other hand snaked up your top where he groped your breast softly. You wriggled against his touch with a whimper.

“P..Please… Stop.” You pleaded between whimpers.

Jacob paid no attention to your words, roughly he grabbed the hem of your top and pulled it up and off you, giving you no chance to fight him. He let go of your chain and began massaging your breasts more, his eyes looked like that of a man possessed. He pinched your nipple making you cry out, he must have been glad for the soundproofing. Next he tugged on the top of your pants, you grabbed his hand to stop him, squirming and fighting to get away from him but this only seemed to excite him more. His tugging became more aggressive the more you tried to move away from him, finally his frustrations got the better of him as he let go of the chain to grab your wrists in one hand while the other tore your pants off. You clamped your legs shut as tight as you could, your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Jacob licked his lips before grabbing the chain and yanking you toward him.

“Lay back!” He demanded. 

“No… Please… Don’t do this. Please.” You begged, tears ready to fall. 

“I like a little disobedience, means I get to use punishment.” He said with a growl.

You didn’t get a chance to react to his words, he grabbed your neck and squeezed tightly. You struggled to suck any air in, it wasn’t long before you felt light headed and that’s when he made his next move. He violently shoved you backwards by your neck, the back of your head collided with the old cushion you used as a pillow instead of the floor, you took a short and sharp inhale. He began undoing his belt and jeans, sliding them down to his thighs before climbing on top of you. You kept your legs shut tight even with his knee trying to part them. You stretched your arms out to try and push him away, he was still stronger no matter what. He stopped all of a sudden and gave you a sinister smile that made your stomach drop. It happened so fast you were unprepared.  
He flipped you over on your stomach, you kept your legs closed tight. 

** _SMACK_ **

You felt a burning sting to your buttock enough to make you yelp.

** _SMACK_ **

Another blow to the same buttock, another yelp while you fought back the tears.

“Now THAT is a beautiful ass” Jacob said before landing another spank to your back end.  
“Love how it bounces!” He exclaimed before smacking your ass again.

“PLEASE! Stop!… P...Please!” You cried out.

“Open… Your… LEGS... THEN!” He growled as he smacked your tender cheek between each word.

You still refused, keeping your legs closed tightly. He grabbed your hips and pulled your ass up. You immediately tried to crawl forward, making things more difficult for him. You then felt something press against the back of your thigh, prodding sloppily as he held your hips. One hand left your hip and you felt something against your entrance. 

“NO STOP!” You screamed.

With a violent thrust he burst through your entrance and kept pushing himself in, stretching you around his girth. You let out a pained cry from the sudden intrusion that entered with little lubrication. Your body went rigid with the violation, his member delving deeper with each slow thrust. You could hear him spit on something behind you and suddenly you could feel his cock sliding inside you with a little less resistance than before. It didn’t make you feel any better however.   
He changed his pace, pulling back slowly before thrusting roughly back inside, each thrust rougher than the last, knocking the air out of your lungs. In a desperate attempt to get away you pushed yourself up off your hands so you were kneeling, his cock still inside you. This didn’t stop him, if anything he seemed to enjoy a change of position, one hand reached around and groped your breast and with the other hand he slipped a finger between your slit and rubbed your clit. You could hear and feel his pleasured breaths in your ear. You grabbed both his wrists to try and push him away, he kept a firm grip though.  
Suddenly you were pulled backwards and landed on top of him, your back against his chest, he pulled out and slid out from under you. You were frozen, unable to find the strength to fight in that moment as he climbed on top of you, sliding his jeans down further and parting your legs with his own. Just as you snapped out of your petrified state you felt him enter you once again and you let out a cry, pushing your hands against his chest to try and push him off you.

“Go on keep fighting me… Show me what you got.” He taunted and to add insult he pulled back and slammed himself back inside you.

“S..Top p..please!” You begged.

He let out a chuckle and grabbed your leg, resting it on his shoulder, his other hand beside your ribs, the position allowed him to get deeper inside, hitting the very sensitive spot inside and occasionally he hit the cervix which sent a wave of pain through you. Each yelp of pain drove him on, like a man possessed.

“Y...you’re… “ You were cut off with another wave of pain. “It h...hurts! PLEASE!” You sobbed. 

This time he took some mercy on you, the next thrust wasn’t as deep and he kept it that way for a while, finally letting your leg drop back to the ground, his thrusts became sloppy and out of any rhythm he had kept previously. He put a hand over your mouth and kept thrusting, making low moans of pleasure as he did and with a few more violent thrusts he let out a strained groan while he spilled his load inside you. You could only close your eyes tight, tears pouring down your face.  
Jacob was panting and stayed still while he caught his breath before finally getting off you and pulling out, his semen running down your slit.

He pulled his jeans and boxers back up and sat down beside you, placing a hand on your leg.  
“You’re weak but... You might have a purpose after all.” He said with a slight smile. 

You just remained completely still, in shock. This experience was so much more terrifying than you would have thought. Whenever someone would tell you not to go out in the night because of scenarios like this, you would brush it off as if it was nothing and now, the true horror of it was no joke. You let out an audible sob and slowly tried to curl up into a ball on your side with your back to Jacob.

“You so much as utter a word about this and you will wish you were dying do I make myself clear?” He said with an unsettling calmness to his voice.

You stayed curled up, sobbing to yourself. You felt his hand on your shoulder, squeezing like a vice and pulling you toward him. You turned to look at him and nodded slowly.

“Good girl, now then… Let’s clean you up.” He said as he pushed himself off the floor before reaching down to grab your upper arm, hoisting you to your feet.  
It was difficult, there was no strength in your legs at this time, you felt weak and wobbled as he forced you to take a step toward the door. He held you up and walked you up the stairs and to the bathroom, you couldn’t help but feel incredibly uncomfortable with his juices running down your leg. Once in the bathroom he closed the door behind him and sat you down on the toilet lid which he put a hand towel on.   
In the light of the bathroom he took a long look at you, stripped down and humiliated. He gave a smile as he grabbed a warm damp cloth and approached you.

“Wipe yourself down. You will get to shower tomorrow as usual.” He said almost like a whisper.  
You did as instructed, couldn’t wait to clean yourself up in fact. While you were doing so Jacob spoke again.  
“That reminds me… Bit late but, you on birth control?” He asked.  
You nodded to him and pointed to where the implant was in your arm before you continued to clean up. He let out a sigh of relief.  
As soon as you had cleaned up he led you back downstairs to your dungeon and shoved you roughly down to the bed you had. He then offered you a drink which you gladly took before he left you alone for the remainder of the night.   
You stayed awake for hours after, sobbing to yourself.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning eventually came and the door opened, Joseph came to see to you as normal. You thought about telling him about Jacob’s visit but something held you back. Surely he would take his brother’s side…   
The daily routine went on as usual, John read from the book of Joseph and in the evening Joseph walked through the cellar door. 

“We are doing something different this evening (name).” He said with a smile.

You furrowed your brow, puzzled by what he meant.

“Come on, get showered and there will be clean clothes in the bathroom for you.” He finished, holding a hand out to you.  
Joseph led you to the bathroom where you were given some kind of privacy to clean yourself and change clothes. The shower was more of a luxury at this point that something of a necessity, to wash yourself properly and remove any evidence of Jacob’s assault from your body. You picked up the outfit that was laid out for you, it wasn’t distasteful that’s for sure. A slightly baggy sweater that was soft to the touch and came down to your thighs and some leggings that left little to the imagination, but of course you had underwear too. You put the clothes on and used the hair brush that was beside the clothes to untangle any knots in your hair. You exited the bathroom, looking up to signal to Joseph that you were done. On the other side of the hallway wall was Jacob however, leaning against it, arms folded as he stared at you.  
A lump formed in your throat, your breathing became shallow, before you could make a sound, Jacob pushed himself off the wall and shoved you back into the bathroom, his hand over your mouth.

“Don’t even think about it!” He growled lowly.

Your eyes widened in shock, tears threatening to fall. He continued. “You tell them about our activities and I’ll go pay your folks a visit… Got it?”

You nodded, the tears now about to fall. Jacob let go of your mouth and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. 

“Quit your crying and snivelling. Joseph thinks you should join us for dinner tonight, be grateful and do as I say. Now move your ass.” He growled at you.

He marched you out of the bathroom and downstairs toward the large dining table. Jacob pulled out a chair for you and shoved you in it which made you flinch. He sat right beside you and made sure you were not going to get up and run or do anything else stupid.  
John approached the table with four wine glasses and set them down, followed by a bottle of wine, he poured wine in each glass and handed one of the four to you and another to Jacob.

“Joseph is so glad you could join us (name), it’s not often we get to have a guest over.” John said with a forced smile.

_’Not like I have a choice’_ You thought to yourself. Instead you nodded, staring into your wine. 

“More like a pet than a guest at this point.” Jacob said with a bored attitude.

Joseph strolled over and placed a large bowl of salad on the table before speaking enthusiastically. “No, not a pet Jacob, pets wouldn’t be sat at the table! Think of her more as… an adopted member of the family.”

“Like a pet...” Jacob added.

Joseph scowled at him and rolled his eyes before making his way back to the kitchen. John shrugged and sat down at the table. “Well she is under you, so to you she is some kind of pet or slave or whatever.” John said.

“Under me is an understatement.” Jacob said with a snicker which John didn’t seem to concern himself over. 

“So figured out her purpose yet?” John asked before taking a sip of his wine.

“Not yet.” Jacob answered.

Joseph came back into the room with some kind of pasta bake and set it down in the center of the table. “You know what I say to that Jacob?” Joseph asked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow to his brother so Joseph answered his own question. “You need to spend more time with her.”

The very suggestion sent a chill down your spine, Jacob on the other hand shrugged. Joseph put his hands together in prayer, John copied his brother while Jacob rolled his eyes.   
Joseph closed his eyes and began a prayer. “Thank you Lord, for the food we are about to eat, I thank you for my health, my brothers and our new friend. You have blessed this family. Amen.”  
Once he finished he served up the food on plates, the conversation during dinner was odd yet interesting, John was talking about places that would serve Eden’s gate and the progress of the bunkers. Joseph spoke of a woman named “Faith” a lot and how well she is doing to bring new members into the project. After dinner Jacob and Joseph took care of the dishes and you were left to sit with John.

“So, (name)… Do you believe yet?” John asked eagerly.

You didn’t want to offend him but you didn’t want to be caught lying either, you had to speak your mind. “I don’t… Not in your brother’s ‘visions’ or your God…” You answered.

Joseph and Jacob were listening not too far away. John looked baffled. “Yet the Lord has brought you to us to be saved. You just don’t know it yet.” 

“No… I’m here because you kidnapped me. If that eagle didn’t hit my drone… I-” You were cut off by John.  
“Something made you come to the ranch… or near it at least, a divine intervention if you will.”

You scowled. “I… I just wanted to take pictures of nature. I didn’t know anyone lived here.”

Joseph and Jacob had finished the dishes and returned to the room, Joseph looked like you had just hurt his feelings. “My child, those that reject the word of our Lord will feel nothing but the wrath of God.” He replied.

You shrugged at him. “I’m not afraid of God, I am afraid of man.” You said with a quick glance toward Jacob. 

Joseph nodded in agreement. “I see, well it’s not too late to change your mind. I can see why the Lord has brought you to us now. The message is clear, you need to be saved… And saved you shall be. But let’s move to the living room, the fire is lit and the room is warm. You see (name), I don’t want you to spend all your time in the cellar.” 

You were led into the front room and to the couch in front of the large fireplace. You were sat down toward the center of the couch, Jacob sat to your left and John on your right. Joseph took place on a chair just to the side of the fire but opposite the couch. It looked like some kind of informal meeting. At first Joseph talked about the project, the silos and the end of days. It all seemed like some fantasy bullshit to you.  
You found yourself tuning back in when John was speaking.

“Many fine pilots gather at the Drubman place, they are great with the helicopters and you know how many women are. Like sheep they follow the leader of the group so as long as we get one or two ladies on our side the rest are sure to follow. Not to mention we have our own pilots who do need a promotion at some point.”

“Always with the fuckin’ planes with you.” Jacob added.

John gave his eldest brother an icy glare, it made you uncomfortable just being in between them without the risk of being caught in the middle of a fight. 

“Do tell us what your personal mission is to help our cause then.” John sneered at Jacob.

“Simple. Gather as many able bodies as I can, test out my conditioning plan, teach them to kill without conscience, weed the weak out and be rid of them. The strong will be compliant by the time I am done and we will have soldiers. Also got some research going on, testing on canines to make one of man’s most fearsome predators obey us. It is time the strong stop taking orders from the weak. Revert people back to a primitive state.” Jacob replied.

“Brothers… Let’s not question one another on our methods. We will need eyes in the sky, I notice the Rye plane has been modified. We should try to acquire the pilot and his plane. Jacob’s idea of conditioning people and wolves are interesting and very useful to our cause too. No doubt we will have strays among the flock who will try to rise against us. Even Christ had enemies. Faith is getting somewhere with the datura plant, she likes calling it “bliss” and I think it is fitting. However some of her loyal followers have fallen delirious from the effects. Still able to do our bidding but they are in a constant trance. She calls them her angels.” Joseph said.

“Those zombies… Yeah they do what the want but leave our guys alone. You know they don’t even notice a bullet in their body? No feeling at all. Anyway, I am going outside for a smoke.” Jacob replied, standing up with a stretch.

“Take (name) with you, it would do her good to have fresh air and it is dark out.” Joseph requested politely.

“Sure but she is getting restrained. Not going to go chasing her in the dark.” Jacob replied before grabbing zip ties from a drawer in the front room. He approached the couch and stood directly in front of you. “Come on princess, hands behind your back and lean forward. DO NOT make me use force!” He demanded.  
The threat alone made you too nervous to move. You were frozen on the spot so he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you forward, resting your forehead against his thigh while John placed your hands behind your back. Once Jacob tied your wrists together you were hoisted up to your feet and practically dragged to the back door.

The cold fresh air hit you suddenly, it was pleasant for the time being. Once outside though Jacob pushed you against the wall beside the back door, one hand on your shoulder and the other beside your head.  
“Such a well behaved girl tonight… Well done.” He said in a low raspy tone, his warm breath against your cold cheeks.   
You began to struggle as he held you in place.  
“The outfit suits you, modest and almost innocent. Last night was the most fun I have had in years, getting to enjoy a pretty little thing like you… just thinking about it gets my blood pumping.” He growled into your ear. 

You turned to face away from him, closing your eyes tight, terrified and feeling completely vulnerable. You felt a warm wet sensation against your neck and clenched your jaw as Jacob licked from your collarbone to your jawline.   
“The urge to mark your pretty neck is damn frustrating right now.” He rasped before pulling away, leaving you still leaning against the wall, frozen in place.

You didn’t know what to do in that moment, you couldn’t just go to his brothers and tell them, he warned you what would happen if you did. You didn’t want to let him have his way with your again either and you weren’t sure how your chances were if you did fight back again. This man played by his own rules. You felt helpless and trapped in a never ending nightmare while your tormentor lit up a smoke, smiling while he stared at the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I wasn't in a good place mentally and then I finally got the puppy I been waiting a year for (planned breeding) and of course he takes up a lot of my time.

The night went on as one would expect, the brothers continued to talk about their plans for the future while you enjoyed the warmth of the fire until it was time to go back to “your room” which was a welcomed sight. John was the one to bring you down to the cellar, he said his goodbyes and left you alone. Sleep didn’t come easy though, the thought of Jacob sneaking back down like the previous night kept you awake and alert for he could come back any time.  
So you sat up, back against the cold wall, watching the door expectantly. Your eyelids felt heavy as you remained focused on one spot, unable to look away in case Jacob would slip in silently. The hours passed by painfully slow, struggling to stay awake, you could feel your head dropping down every so often.  
“I’ll just rest my eyes for a minute.” You mumbled to yourself, slowly closing your eyes.  
.  
.   
.  
Your eyes shot open suddenly and again you stared at the door, wondering if you fell asleep or blinked. Nothing seemed different which was good. You shifted around under your covers to get comfortable, your back was freezing cold against the wall. Still you continued to watch the door.

“Waiting for someone?” 

You heard his voice in the darkness and it made you yelp in terror. Jacob let out a chuckle.  
“Tsk… guess you let your guard down.” He said over the sounds of his footsteps as he grew nearer.

You froze in place, the haunting memory of the night before entered your head. Your breath became shallow and your chest tight. Jacob was now standing just in front of you, his silhouette just visible in the darkness. 

“N..No please don’t!” You pleaded as he crouched down in front of you.

He reached out and placed a his warm hand against your cold cheek, his thumb stroking your skin lightly. His touch was gentle… It was damn unsettling, all he had ever shown you was aggression.

“You feel cold. Guess I could warm you up for a bit.” He whispered, leaning closer to you.  
He placed his other hand on your back, the one on your cheek slid down and stopped at your collarbone where he pushed you lightly against his other hand, easing you to lie back. You couldn’t contain your emotions any longer, first came a whimper then a sob, the tears fell freely as you quaked in his grasp. Jacob paused and watched you, as if studying your reaction.   
“That scared huh?” He asked calmly while you sobbed your heart out.

You didn’t answer him you just stayed in the position he held you in. He bit his lip lightly, looking you up and down still pushing you down toward the bed. Finally the fight or flight kicked in and you chose to fight, rolling to the side quickly which in turn caused him to fall forward. You made a bee-line for the door, scrambling to get to your feet and dash to it.  
Jacob caught your ankle, you dropped back to the floor, falling on your hands and knees, still continuing to get to that door. You used all of your strength to drive forward and Jacob got to his knees and threw himself on top of you as he attempted to pin you down. You didn’t give up, you kept dragging yourself forward, pushing up from the floor as much as you could even with his torso flush against your back. His arm snaked under you, you could feel his forearm against your ribs before he pulled backwards, rolling himself and you over so you were now on top of him, back against his chest, he wrapped his legs around yours while you tried to push his arm from the vice like grip on your ribcage. You thrashed in his grip and in doing so, you smacked the back of your head into his forehead forcing him to let go of you for that second which gave you just enough time to get away from him and start crawling toward the door. Jacob wasn’t letting you get away that easily, he threw himself into you, knocking you back to the floor only this time you were laying on your side but before you could right yourself he once again threw himself on top of you, grabbing your wrists and pinning them to the floor either side of you while sitting on your leg, uncomfortably.   
You grunted and groaned as you struggled, desperate to get free from his grip.

In the darkness you could see his usually side swept hair was now messily falling forward, he wasn’t even breaking a sweat where as you had beads of it on your brow. 

“You know… I was going to leave you alone tonight, thought to myself, ‘nah she is too scared and weak to go another round right now...’ but that little act of determination and strength… what a God damn turn on.” He said before licking his lips.

His words made you squirm in his grip, he tightened his hold on your wrists and all you could do was look into his eyes. He had an intense predatory look in them that chilled you to the bone.  
Before you could say anything he crashed his lips against yours in a fierce dominating kiss. With his legs and body he pushed you onto your back, not breaking the kiss. His weight crushing you as he pinned your body with his own and with his body against yours, you could feel his erection against your thigh. He finally broke the kiss and you gasped for air.  
“P..Please… Don’t do this… Let me go please!” You pleaded.  
He shifted his arms so that he was pinning yours down with his forearms, his right hand stretched toward your face and then you could feel his fingers running through your hair. 

“You going to beg? You think that would change my mind? You already proved to me that you want this… No, you need this. A delicious little snack like you has only one purpose and you can bet your sweet little ass that I am going to enjoy teaching you, your place.” He said with a low tone.

No matter how much you struggled, you couldn’t get away, he pinned both of your wrists with one hand and with his other he moved over to your leggings, pulling the waistband down, and he kept going until they were off fully. He sat you up for a brief moment to pull your sweater over your head, leaving it on around your arms like some kind of makeshift restraints which you struggled to pull off, while you were fighting with the sweater he yanked your panties off forcefully and pulled the sweater off your arms only to hold them down again with his hands.  
Once again you could feel his erection through his jeans as he began to grind himself lightly against you as if working himself up further. 

“Don’t!” You tried once more, tears rolling down your face.

“Hmmm, you know what? I can’t quite enjoy you fully, not with my brothers upstairs and not in this dark and cold setting…” He said thoughtfully.

With that he suddenly let go of your arms and got off you. It didn’t take you a second to sit up and crawl backwards away from him. He looked you up and down again and smirked to whatever dark thoughts went through his head.

“Let me tell you now girl… As far as the world is concerned, you’re dead. Joseph wanted to keep you alive. Maybe he is smitten with you, but he has Faith, no doubt she is sucking his dick at every opportunity and John? Well surprised he hasn’t made a move on you himself yet, he was a sex addict you know, so just the temptation alone is there. Me? I’ll admit, I thought you were more trouble than you were worth. See here’s what I had planned for you…  
If I was given the go ahead to kill ya, I would have knocked you out, stuffed you in my truck and driven you to the woods where I would have fucked you raw, once done with you I’d have made it a quick death, turn you to chum and feed you to the fishes and local wildlife.   
As it turns out, you were given a second chance. That could still happen you know?” He spoke as if his plan for murder was nothing out of the ordinary. 

He stood up and made his way over to you. You cowered as he crouched down in front of you before he grabbed your throat suddenly and tightly.  
“I could take your life away in a minute or less, no one would even be looking for your body. I mean fuck, the funeral is tomorrow anyway. I could snap your pretty little neck right now. Sure Joseph would be pissed at me but he would forgive, he always does. The guy has done the same to others himself.” He continued.

Your eyes grew wide from the threat, you struggled to breathe with his strong grip. His words were almost muffled as the oxygen was starved from your brain. Then… He let go, leaving you to gasp for air. You trembled while frozen on the spot. Flinching when he reached out to you once more but this time is was to caress your cheek with the back of his hand. He had a soft smile on his face.

“I’ll see you in the morning Sweetheart.” He said, getting up and heading to the cellar door where he left, locking it behind him.

In shock and utterly confused you remained motionless as tears fell. His threats didn’t sound empty, they had meaning to them and it terrified you. Then it hit you… The funeral… YOUR funeral was going to be happening in the morning… The thoughts of your mother and father wailing as a closed casket would be lowered was too much. You sobbed to yourself and wrapped your arms around yourself until you cried yourself to sleep.


	8. nsfw again

When you awoke you found the atmosphere somehow different. There was a more urgent fear for some reason. You didn’t know what was different but something felt off. You pondered to yourself for some time before the cellar door was unlocked and opened. You were used to a routine in the mornings but the person you normally saw was no longer in the doorway. This time it was Jacob, waving his finger in a “come here” motion. You were frozen to the spot.

“W...Where’s Joseph?” You asked cautiously.

“Had to go out. Now get your ass out and get on with the normal routine, in fact you can even have a shower this morning AND I promise I’ll leave you alone while you’re in there.” Jacob answered.

You needed to use the bathroom badly so you couldn’t really hold back. You got up and made your way to the door, following Jacob up the stairs and to the bathroom where he left you go in and closed the door behind you. You turned around to make sure he didn’t follow you in, relief washed over you when you saw you were alone. You made use of the privacy, using the toilet then hopping in the shower and giving yourself some much needed time in there, just enjoying the feeling of the hot water run over you. Normally you rushed shower time because Joseph had the door open a bit to make sure you were not up to anything. Once you finished up you wrapped the large towel around you, then it dawned on you… There was nothing to wear in the bathroom. ‘Maybe Jacob forgot?’ You thought to yourself as if trying to convince yourself. 

It was time to venture out of the bathroom and hopefully back into your prison cell. When you opened the door, Jacob was sat on the floor opposite, just looking over some papers. He looked up with a smile. “Ah, finally.” He said, standing up.   
He approached you carefully, like a trapped animal and it raised the alarm inside you. You decided to bolt, not even making it more than a few steps before he reached out and caught your upper arm.

“GET OFF ME!” You screamed, hoping one of his brothers would investigate the sound if any were home at this time.

He didn’t try to stop you screaming, he just started dragging you down the hall and toward another staircase which went up to another level. You pushed backwards against him to try and stop him from taking you up the stairs.

“Okay, I see how you want to play.” He chuckled before swiftly picking you up by your legs and draping you over his shoulder causing your towel to fall off.

You pounded your fists against his back to get him to drop you, it didn’t seem to even cause him to flinch. He just kept climbing the stairs, while you struggled to get free, adding salt into the wound with a spank against your buttocks. You watched in terror as he reached the top step, continuing to carry you down the hallway. You saw a bedroom with multiple books sprawled across the floor and bedside tables, everything else looked neat but the books. The room on the other side was minimalistic, a cross hung above the bed, a suit laid out on the bed neatly and a white bible on the bedside table. Then you were taken into a darker room, it had a man smell to it, the drapes were closed giving the room a red glow. Once inside the room he slammed the door shut and threw you onto the bed. You were about to crawl to the side when he caught hold of you and pulled you by your wrists up the bed, keeping your arms up and against the picket fence like headboard. He used one hand to hold your wrists while his other fumbled around on the bedside table until he grabbed some extra long zipties. You thrashed around, almost getting out of his grip only to have him put his torso on top of yours, almost crushing you while he made short work of restraining your arms, zip tying them to the headboard of his bed.

“No, please!” You begged.

Jacob ignored your pleas and got off you, he took some sick pleasure in seeing you tied to his bed, nothing on and at his mercy. He licked his lips slowly before slowly removing his shirt, exposing his toned physique. You shut your eyes tightly as soon as he began undoing his belt. You felt his weight on the bed suddenly and when you opened your eyes you saw Jacob staring into them.

“I told you I wanted to enjoy you fully. Who knows, you might actually enjoy this.” He said with a smirk that made you want to punch him right in his smug face.

He crashed his lips against yours roughly, his tongue flicking against your bottom lip. You didn’t want to respond, you kept your lips sealed. Suddenly you felt him pinch your nipple hard and that made you open your mouth to gasp, ever the opportunist, he slipped his tongue past yours as he explored your mouth while his hand groped at your breast, massaging it gently.   
Once he finally broke the kiss he moved his mouth over to your neck, before licking up your neck to your jaw line, slowly making his way back down your neck, stopping halfway down to bite down making you hiss in pain.  
He left a mark on your neck and continued to move down your body with a painstakingly slow pace. You just wanted him to either stop or get it over and done with. He left light kisses down your chest, licking at your nipples, one at a time while his hand massaged the other. He continued to kiss down your body, kissing around your navel and still going south. You closed your eyes tightly, eyebrows furrowed when he reached the top of your slit, another light kiss was delivered before he pushed his tongue between your folds. His tongue explored the top of your slit until he hit the hood of your clit which in turn made you flinch and recoil, happy with your reaction he pushed your legs apart roughly as you had them clamped shut until that point, keeping them open by kneeling in between them, his lips still against your folds and his hands holding your hips tightly.  
He pressed his tongue flat against your tongue, slowly licking up the nub making you shudder as you fought the feeling of pleasure. He pressed his lips against your flesh tightly, creating a seal before sucking lightly, his tongue continuing to flick over the nub. His right hand slid down your hip and thigh, slowly making it’s way to your entrance where he traced around the opening. Thankfully you were still dry down there even with his stimulation, didn’t stop him though, he took a brief pause from his oral actions to lubricate his finger with his own saliva before continuing his previous action, his finger now slipping into your opening to the first knuckle. His tongue action kept going, clearly he wasn’t near done yet but you could feel a pressure building inside you, one you would never want to admit to. His finger pressed in deeper, he flexed it inside you causing a faint groan to pass your lips. That’s all he needed to hear to know he was doing a good job on working your body to his will, to you it felt like your body was betraying you in every way it could. His suction increased and that action alone made you to buck into him suddenly, surprising both yourself and him. The pressure was building inside you, he pulled his finger out of you and grabbed your ass, groping roughly before lifting your ass up, pushing your mound into his face harder.  
You bit your lip as the pressure inside you was about to boil over and just in that moment you felt him stop everything. You were almost at climax and hated every second of it, yet you needed that release now. You felt the head of his member being pressed against your entrance, there was little resistance now and he slid in slowly, inch by inch until he hit the hilt. He slid out slowly and thrust back in roughly, his thumb was pressed against your clit where he rolled it in a circular motion. The pressure returned quicker than it ever had before, your breaths were staggered and short, like an explosion you reached your climax, your muscles began to spasm and you squirmed under Jacob, biting your lip hard as tears rolled down your cheeks.

“Holy fuck!” Jacob purred, feeling you spasm around his cock. He continued to thrust himself into you, starting a rhythm, making your orgasm last that bit longer.  
Jacob seemed to be pacing himself, he wasn’t messing around when he said he was going to enjoy you fully. You could only hope he would be coming close himself so he can stop and leave you alone. His thrusts became more aggressive, almost painful for you. Not that he even cared at this point. He placed his hands either side of your head making you feel more trapped than before. His right hand gripped your throat, squeezing hard. After a few seconds you felt ready to pass out, finally he let go and you gasped for air. Jacob crashed his lips against yours again, his tongue against yours, his hand moved to the back of your head, keeping you in place. You noticed his thrusts became sloppy, harder as he pounded into you as he reached climax himself. His body tensed and twitched and his thrusts slowed right down to a stop. He broke the kiss, panting with a satisfied grin on his face. 

“Worth the wait...” He rasped, moving from on top of you to a sitting position.

You felt dirty, disgusting and humiliated. Your face was wet with tears and although he was finished now, you couldn’t help but wonder how many times he would put you through this. Worse, Jacob was now silent and it made your stomach flip at the thought that he might be ready to dispose of you. As much as you hated being here, you didn’t want to die. Not yet at least. 

Jacob put his boxers back on and grabbed a cigarette from his bedside drawer, lighting it and leaning back on the pillows beside you. He seemed so pleased with himself it was nauseating.   
Once he had finished his smoke he released one hand from the zip ties. You let your arm drop and pulled it to your chest before turning to your side, showing your back to him and curling into the foetal position, hugging yourself out of self pity. You felt Jacob behind you, his chest pressed against your back and his strong arms around your trembling body. His thumb lightly caressed your upper arm as if he was attempting to comfort you.

“This is your purpose.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, I got many fics on the go and new ideas all the time and shorts and a christmas one shot I wrote for christmas. Been swimming and at the gym, determined to do something about my weight but never mind all that!  
Australian kelpie pups are so full of energy sheesh, he is only 12 weeks old but damn he is like a squirrel on cocaine and caffeine sheesh. (To clarify I also have and adult malinois mix. These two can be a handful but well worth it! Love dog sports, would love to compete in crufts one day for agility, heelwork whatever sport.


	9. nsfw explicit again

The two of you lay in that position for some time, it was strange… Jacob seemed to want nothing more than cuddle you from behind now, his fingers lightly tracing patterns onto your skin, the feeling was partially comforting and partially discomforting. You couldn’t quite figure it out yet. Eventually he had stopped and sat up, stretching. 

“Ready for round two?” He asked.

Your eyes widened at his words, your blood ran cold. You were not sore this time but you sure as hell didn’t want a repeat of today’s actions. You tucked your knees up to your chest, the one free arm wrapping around them as if that would make you feel more secure.   
You felt his hand on your hip and he leaned over, his hand slid up your body now under your cheek, gently pushing so you would face him.

“That look says it all!” He chuckled. 

You stayed frozen in place, unsure what to do or say, not that you could do much. He shook his head with a smile before getting up and redressing himself. 

“My brothers will be home soon, better get ourselves sorted and looking innocent.” He said putting his black tee-shirt on. Relief washed over you. He dressed himself then released your restraint, you waited for further instructions from him. Finally he threw his sweatshirt over to you and a pair of clean boxers from his drawer. You hastily put the clothes on, feeling a little more secure now albeit a bit strange wearing his clothes. Once you were both dressed and decent he brought you downstairs and into the kitchen.

“Stay put” He commanded before pottering around the kitchen. 

You glanced over to the doors a few times, the temptation to try and bolt was becoming harder to resist. He spotted you looking at the door for a few seconds too long.  
His hand went around your neck violently as he shoved you against the wall aggressively, the sudden actions make a whimper escape your lips. 

“Thinking about running are you? Where you going to go? Home? Your parents aren’t even there right now.” He snarled.

You clawed at his wrist to try and pry his hand from your throat. He shook his head and smirked. “They’re at your funeral. Imagine how pissed they would be to find out that the funeral that cost them the fishing store and cost a remortgage was for nothing?”

You stopped trying to fight him for moment and felt his hand ease, you then tried an escape again, thrashing and wriggling around until he had to let go. You staggered to your feet and stumbled toward the door. It was locked but you puled at the handle vigorously, desperate to be free from this crazed man.  
Before you could register anything else you felt a sharp sting in your neck and stopped what you were doing to turn around and stare at Jacob.   
He had a needle in one hand, it was the last thing you could take in before the room looked blurry, you went light headed and suddenly, darkness. 

Jacob watched you drop to the floor and sighed, putting the needle away and continuing to get himself something to drink. He took drinks in the lounge and came back to the kitchen to grab your limp body, taking you carefully to the couch. He lay you across the couch, your head on his lap and whole body turned to face him. He checked his phone for the time and saw a text message from Joseph.

“_Running a bit late, (name)’s parents are in need of consoling. John has gone to meet with a seller in Henbane. Look after (name) and yourself please and remember, John and I love you and appreciate everything you do Jacob.”_

It was a sweet message that showed the admiration and care between the brothers. Jacob put the phone down on the table and gently caressed your hair, pushing it out of your face while his other hand was softly placed against your unconscious body. He traced the shape of your lips with his thumb while staring down at you, eyes full of lust once again. 

“Fuck it.” He said to himself, undoing his jeans and pulling his erection free.

Your breath grazed over the shaft delicately. Jacob seemed to be in some kind of internal dilemma, as if he was questioning doing anything to you while you were out for the count. He shook his head at the thought, he liked to see you struggle and put up a fight because his release was more of a victory to him when his victim is trying to fight him the whole time. His hand gripped his member lightly and he began stroking it up and down, less than an inch away from your perfect lips. Your breath clinging to his throbbing cock brought him pleasure. He strokes became a little more rhythmic and he found himself pressing the head of his cock against your lips while you lay there, none the wiser. His strokes became rougher and the movement jerked your whole body, rousing you back into consciousness. You let out a small pitiful sound while you began to open your eyes. Jacob was in a state of bliss, his free hand was on the back of your head, gripping your hair tightly while the tip of his member jabbed at your bottom lip repeatedly.  
Upon opening your eyes you let out a cry of protest, weakly trying to pull your face away. Jacob’s whole body went tense, he bucked his hips as he ejaculated against your lips, pushing your face further into his crotch.   
Once finished he lingered in the moment, catching his breath before looking down at you again.

“Lick the mess up.” He ordered.

You kept your lips sealed and refused to move. He let out a growl, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pushing your face into his jeans.

“Lick. It. Up… Or the next funeral this valley sees will be your parent’s.” His words were cold and had a danger to them. Hesitantly you began lapping up his spilled seed from his jeans and from your own lips, swallowing every drop. 

“There you go… Good girl.” He praised, tucking his manhood back in his jeans. 

The next hour or so went by painstakingly slow. In that time Jacob had you sitting on the couch, whenever he reached for something on the table you flinched which only amused him. The familiar sound of the truck was masked this time by the volume of the television. Jacob had put on some nature documentary that was based all in Alaska. Joseph was first to enter the house, carrying some shopping, John following with some groceries of his own. Joseph placed his bags down on the floor and had some kind of a warm and unsettling smile plastered across his face. John took his things to the kitchen. Jacob raised an eyebrow at Joseph.

“What’s all this?” He asked.

“Well, I had the chance to speak with (name)’s parents, we talked about the little girl they believe is in heaven and I found out about her, dislikes, likes, childhood stories all sorts and her sense of style in clothes. They had a very lovely service, there was a slideshow of photos of her growing up and a lot from this year. It was beautiful. They love you very much (name)” Joseph said softly.

You felt your eyes fill up and your lip tremble, you were trying to hold it together that is until John entered the room and after a gesture from Joseph, John sat beside you on the couch and wrapped his arms around you in an attempt to comfort you. Of course this only exasperated the emotion and you began to sob into John’s chest. Joseph decided to continue.

“So I picked up a few things to help (name) really get settled here. I have her favourite pass times, including some new video games, some clothes in her size and new underwear and nightwear, foods I was told she likes and drinks, some other bits and bobs. After all my (name), like it or not you are part of us now.”

Your heart sank at his words, you didn’t know where to even look, you just sat there, temple against John’s chest as tears flowed freely. Jacob only rolled his eyes at you and your state of despair, he lacked any compassion it seemed. John finally let go of you and made you look at him by placing his hand under your chin.

“Look on the bright side,” John began. “You get to watch everything fall into place from the inside. You will never be lonely, who knows, you might learn to like us… Even love us in more ways than one. There are many women of Eden’s gate that would die to be where you are, so it’s time to stop acting like a child in time out and start showing gratitude .” 

You began pulling away from John, he had a darkness in his eyes that you had not witnessed before, it made you uneasy. He did not let go however and you used more force to pull back from him, finally slipping out of his grip and falling backwards with the back of your head on Jacob’s lap.  
Jacob didn’t seem to give a bit of notice, he was still paying attention to the TV now Joseph was out of the way. You quickly righted yourself and sat up straight, daring to ask the Seed brothers a question.

“Can...Can I go back to my cell now?” Your voice sounded so small and pathetic.

Jacob gave the faintest smile before uttering the words, “Cute.”

John narrowed his eyes at you, he was more annoyed at how his words didn’t seem to even sink in.

Joseph however shook his head, the only one to answer you. “No child, we are to have dinner together, besides with such an emotional day I do not believe you are fit to be alone tonight. One of us will provide you with much needed company tonight.”


	10. drink

The idea of spending a night with any of them was terrifying especially after what Jacob did earlier in the day. You just sat between John and Jacob, feeling defeated and as if all hope was lost, if anything you preferred to cope with your emotions alone.  
Jacob turned to John.

“Isn’t it your turn to cook? And no John, ordering food and trying to pass it off as your home cooking doesn’t count.” Jacob said.

John sighed. “I guess… Okay I will prepare something.” He had a whine to his voice.

Joseph held his hand up. “What if I cooked tonight? I could make some mac and cheese.”

“NO!” Both John and Jacob yelled in unison and grimaced at the suggestion.

Jacob tried to explain the sudden outburst. “It’s just… After last time, maybe that dish isn’t your calling.”

John nodded in agreement. “Yeah it’s just at that party you made it more like mac and cheese soup.”

Jacob with less tact chimed in again. “Your mac and cheese is like sex in a canoe… Fucking close to water.”

Joseph seemed shocked at the protest against his cooking, he never seemed to notice how bad his cooking was. Out of the three of them, Jacob was the best cook. He learned when he had to care for his brothers at a younger age and in the military, John had a more experienced pallete when it came to food from the time he was a lawyer and would splash out in lavish dinners in the best places. Joseph seemed to have zero talent in the kitchen, his food was either under done or over done or bland.

“Apologies… I never really put much thought in the meals I make.” Joseph answered them. 

Jacob shrugged. “Nobody’s perfect. But I am sure if you had more time in the kitchen you would learn. You just need to pick up a cook book once in a while.”

With that John got up and headed for the kitchen. Joseph smiled to them and excused himself before heading to the bathroom to take a shower leaving you and Jacob in the living room again. You didn’t make any movements when the younger brothers left the room, you just sat like a good girl, hands in your lap while watching the TV. Not even paying attention to it now, your mind was on your poor parents who had to sell their lively hood to pay for a fake funeral, you felt sickened at the idea that comfort came from your abductors and your parents were none the wiser, they coaxed information about you out of your grieving parents, manipulating the situation to their own favour, it was like a scene from a horror movie. Except in movies the victims often get saved or save themselves but how could you possibly get a positive outcome? The three of them are stronger than you, manipulative and cunning.

After an hour of sitting put, watching the screen, John entered the front room announcing that dinner was served and was on the table. Jacob stood up and gestured you to follow him as he began leaving the room, you were obedient to him on this occasion and followed him to the dining table, sitting down where he told you to. John and Joseph joined you and Jacob moments later and the four of you ate the meal together. The brothers having some kind of conversation about strategies and construction, something you wanted nothing to do with. After dinner you all went back to the front room, Jacob had got himself a glass of scotch on the rocks and John had himself a whiskey and coke, you were offered alcohol but didn’t take it, settling for a coke instead.   
Joseph’s cell phone rang.

“Mhm, yes… Okay… Already? Well I better head on over.” He said before hanging up. He stood up and cleared his throat. “Apologies but Faith has a situation. I should be back tomorrow noon the latest.”

John and Jacob said their goodbyes and Joseph left the house in a hurry, John rolled his shoulders and grumbled in discomfort.

“Everything okay?” Jacob asked him. 

“Just… I got an ache right on the shoulder, woke up like it.” John replied.

“(name) could give you a massage, can’t you girl?” Jacob said more like an order than a request.

You didn’t answer, you just gave him a pleading look. John had already began removing his waistcoat and his shirt, placing them neatly on the arm of the chair. Nervously you got up and approached him, he leaned forward giving you access to his shoulders. He had a lot of tattoos on his torso, you made a point of looking away. Didn’t want it to seem like you were liking what you saw. You placed your hands on his shoulders with a delicate touch, almost too nervous to put any pressure on him, you glanced back at Jacob who gave you a nod, telling you to get on with it. You began to rub John’s shoulders with a bit more pressure, he turned his head toward Jacob.

“So… I got to mention the elephant in the room… Why is your little pet wearing your clothes?” John asked. 

Your hands tightened around his shoulders, a lump in your throat made it hard to swallow. Jacob gave a smirk before answering.  
“She had a shower, so I gave her something to wear seeing as she had nothing else here.”

John smiled and nodded. “I would have had her walk around naked.”

You let go of John instantly after his words, you looked back to Jacob, pleadingly, as if to beg him to let you retreat to your cell.   
Jacob scoffed at John. “I know you would.”

“(name), I didn’t say you were done. Get back here and keep going. As for you Jacob, you missed an opportunity, with Joseph out you had the chance.” John replied.

You went back to rubbing his shoulders, a bit rougher than before. He groaned in pleasure which made you feel uncomfortable to say the least. Jacob knocked his drink back and smiled.

“Some of us have self control John.” Jacob replied.

You furrowed your brow at his words, as if he had any self control, after today’s actions it shows he had very little if any. Once you were done massaging John’s aching shoulder you were allowed to sit back down on the couch while John redressed himself.

“Self control… I have plenty, it’s just the laws Joseph lays down…” John began.

Jacob scratched his beard before responding. “Look, you’re the little brother, of course he is going to be rough on you. Joseph has always wanted to be authority over someone in his own way. Now I’m not saying… God didn’t choose him and that he has these visions but this sense of importance is everything to him okay? The rules of Eden’s gate are laws to his followers not his brothers. Besides I am pretty sure the “no fornicating” rule is in force to protect Faith. He won’t exclude you from the project. Truth is he needs you, we both do. You’re not just the money, you bring more to the table than that. So if seeing some tits will put a smile on your face then here.”

The sweatshirt you were wearing was suddenly pulled up from the bottom and over your head, you didn’t get a moment to react. Jacob threw the top on the floor while you folded your arms over your bare chest, your cheeks flushed in humiliation. 

John’s eyebrows raised in surprise, the older brother sighed and grabbed your upper arm, pulling you toward himself as you tried to pull away from him. He forced your arms away from your chest and held them against your sides, giving John a full view of your chest.

“There, don’t say I don’t give you anything.” Jacob said.

John had a smile across his face, it was unnerving for sure. You looked away in shame, feeling vulnerable once more. 

“She certainly has a nice set.” John beamed, still ogling you 

“Please...” You begged in a hushed tone, “Stop it.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Jacob asked in a patronising tone.

You didn’t answer him, he must have felt some pity because he released your arms and let you try to cover up. You wanted to retrieve the sweater but you were afraid to anger the brothers.

“No need to be shy darling, you should be proud to show them off.” John remarked, having a sip of his drink. 

“Tell you what, give John a lap dance and you can cover up. Test his self control.” Jacob said pointing toward John.

You felt your stomach do flips inside, John leaned back in his chair and spread his legs before patting his lap, beckoning you to come over to him. You gave Jacob a look that screamed “Please don’t make me do this.” But he simply pointed again, returning your look with a stern one. You swallowed hard and made your way over to John, you had never given anyone a lap dance before. It was humiliating but you hovered your ass over his legs, holding yourself up on the arm rests as your legs were either side of his, slowly rubbing your ass against the top of his thighs, you looked back to Jacob who once again gave a silent demand for you to continue. You got off the chair and turned around slowly bending over, resting your hands on John’s legs, doing everything possible to avoid eye contact.

“Straddle him, get your tits in his face.” Jacob coached.

Hesitantly you obliged, sitting on his lap, legs either side of his, rolling your hips slowly with your chest close to his face, your hands on his shoulders for support. John’s hands were on your hips, just resting there lightly as he shifted around on the spot, biting his lower lip. You started sliding yourself backwards to get off him, his grip on your hips tightened. Nervous at his actions you looked up and met his gaze, it was unsettling, your mouth felt dry. He had a look of lust and anger, it made you want to retreat to the other side of the room. Finally he let go and you pulled away from him, trembling. Jacob kept his word and tossed his sweater to you which you hastily put on and sat back down on the couch. 

“Here, drink it.” Jacob said holding out a glass with coke in it. You began drinking as if you had been in a desert, it tasted off but you didn’t seem to care either way. He smiled and got up, pouring you another glass. You held onto the glass, sipping from it often, it was a nervous reaction but you were finishing your drinks quickly. It was as if you were trying to distract yourself from your anxiety. Before long you had to pee and were escorted to the bathroom by Jacob, only then noticing something wasn’t right. You felt off balance slightly, struggling to even focus. Once you had finished up in the bathroom you were brought back to the front room, and another glass of coke was given to you. 

“Eden’s convent is looking good, we have a place for some of our people at least. Jessop has been signed over to us too so it’s all looking up from here. I am thinking of investing in Copperhead rail myself or maybe even PIN-KO radar station in the North. Stubborn sellers but nothing I can’t handle. Soon you will have your training grounds.” John’s voice sounded distant but he was right in the room with you.

You struggled to keep your eyes open, just managing to listen to what Jacob had to say. 

“Lumber mill too, Veteran center and the hotel up there would make a good training place. Got to admit Johnny, was worried it wouldn’t work out but it is...” Jacob paused as he looked over to you. “Looks like someone had too much to drink...”

You gave him a confused look before realisation hit. He had been adding booze to your drink, he had turned the heating up which made you drink more too. His plan was to get you a little drunk for some reason and it should have scared you but you were too buzzed to bother worrying. While they were talking you managed to drift off.

You awoke feeling a strange sensation and pressure on your body. You were on the floor, lying on your stomach, arms stretched out in front of you and legs parted. Your head was spinning and the room was darker than before, you felt your body jerking forward. The more you focused the more you came to the realisation of what was going on, there was someone on top of you, that person was also inside you. You let out a pitiful cry of protest, bringing your arms toward yourself and placed your palms flat against the floor and tried to push up. 

“No you don’t.” John said just behind you.

Your eyes widened and all alertness came to you in an instant, your assaulter was John this time. You let out a frustrated and defeated cry. “S...Stop… Please.” You pleaded. 

“Shhh, almost done… No need to hold back on you now.” He said before pumping himself inside you harder and faster.

You could feel his forearms either side of your waist, you didn’t dare move. You didn’t even know where Jacob was or why he was allowing this. His thrusts became erratic and rough.

“Oh yes… Yes YES!” He moaned, his breath clung to the back of your neck.

You lay still, feeling numb as the second brother in the house was now using your body against your will. You felt a sickness in the pit of your stomach. If it wasn’t for the implant you would surely be carrying one of their children soon. You thoughts were of Joseph, you didn’t know any of them well enough and now two out of three has assaulted you, you could only expect the same from the other one too. At last John let out a pleasured cry, pressing his pelvis against you with force as he reached his climax. He stopped, breathing heavily into your hair. As he pulled out he gently stroked down your bare back as if he was praising you. You felt something soft rub against your folds and entrance, you chose to stay still as the sensation continued.

“There, now he won’t know.” John said as he wiped his mess up from you and the floor. “You even think of telling my brothers and I will string your mother up to hang and the last thing she will ever hear is how much of a slut her daughter is. Understood?” He growled.

You nodded and whimpered, stifling a sob. He nodded in return and put the boxers back on you before turning you over to face him.   
“Stop your sniffling, sit up.” He ordered, holding the sweater in his hand.

You silently obeyed and let him put the sweater back on you. Once you were back in some form of clothing he stood you up.   
“Come on, on your feet. Let’s get you freshened up.” He suggested.

He led you into the bathroom, turning on a facet and handing you a wash cloth. “Wash your face and wipe up anything I left in you. Then we are going back to the couch, you will sit there and look pretty and I will go back to looking at my papers. Jacob won’t be long.” He commanded. 

You did everything he told you and waited for Jacob to come back from wherever he went. Honestly it made you nervous that he went out in the middle of the night. John must have picked up on your mood because he cleared his throat in an attempt to converse. 

“Jacob went for his nightly run. He always goes for one, normally a bit earlier but the drinking and all that took away from his schedule. He left about an hour ago so he will be back soon.”

You nodded to him to show you were listening before staring blankly at a family photo of the Seed brothers. Jacob and his rifle, John and a book with a white cover and Joseph in the middle holding a rosary, it looked like a photo parents would display of their kids. It was obvious how close the tree were. 

“You know (name), you would look picture perfect with a smile.” John said holding out his phone.

You scowled at him and the phone as he took a few pictures, he continued to point the phone camera at you as he spoke. “Give me a smile that shows how grateful you are that we spared your pathetic little life!” He growled.

You felt a burst of anger. “How can I be grateful and smile when my family went broke for a sham funeral because you “Spared” me?! I’d be grateful if you let me go… Please I don’t want to be some kind of...” You paused.

“Go on” John urged.

Your voice cracked “I don’t want to be some kind of toy to you or anyone else. I am a person! I don’t want to be locked up or watched like some zoo animal! Please John… Let me go, I won’t tell a soul I promise.” You said tearfully before cupping your face, sobbing.


	11. Chapter 11

John lowered his phone and bit his bottom lip, he looked at your state and stared in silence.

“What you do to her John?” Jacob asked, walking through the door.

“Nothing! I asked her to smile for the camera, she asked me to let her go and thinks she is treated unfairly. She started crying all of a sudden.” John snapped back.

Jacob rolled his eyes before approaching

“Doesn’t surprise me. Best not to keep photos of her on your phone, what if someone finds them?” He said before patting you on the head as if you were a dog as he walked on toward the bathroom to have a shower.

You sat in silence, trying to calm yourself down. You were so on edge all the time you almost forgot what it was like to relax, it was exhausting to say the least.   
When Jacob left the shower he slumped down on the couch beside you, he only had his jeans and socks on. John was beginning to doze off on the chair which brought some relief for you, Jacob was still awake and switched the TV on before grabbing a blanket and draping it over John and bringing a second over to the couch to you.

“Cuddle up kid, you aren’t going anywhere soon.” He said quietly, shifting into a lying position, shoulders propped up a little by cushions against the arm rest.

Obediently you crawled over and slipped into the small gap between his body and the back of the couch, half on him. Your body shuddered when his hand brushed against your neck as he was pulling the blanket over you both. He let out a chortle and shook his head.

“You still afraid of intimacy? After everything today? You should get used to it. You know why?” He whispered.

You slowly shook your head, not daring to look him in the eye. So he continued. “Because you are my little pup, I can do whatever the fuck I want to you and there is no one on this damned planet who can stop me.”

You felt a lump in your throat at his words as another shiver ran down your spine and the hairs on your neck stood to attention. He pushed the back of your head toward himself, pressing your face against his chest. His dog tags reflected the light from the TV, the glare of the screen made the rest of the room feel so dark and closed in. He had the volume on low, just over the background noise of whatever he was watching you could hear heavy raindrops hit the window and with Jacob’s hand on between your shoulder blades you felt more trapped than you ever did in that cellar. 

By some miracle you managed to fall asleep, you were also the first to wake in the morning. Jacob had his arm around you, John was still slouched on the chair and the TV was still on. The advert for Rye and son’s aviation was on, the footage was an aerial view of Holland Valley from the yellow plane, talking about the sights that can be seen along with Nick’s offers. On the advert you noticed the Seed ranch as they flew over to go back to Rye’s landing strip. The footage must have been pretty recent, the Seed’s truck was outside the ranch on the ad. 

You began shifting around, trying to discreetly get out of Jacob’s embrace. The man was holding on as if you were his most prized possession. You just wanted some freedom not to try and escape, you knew better than that. After some more fidgeting you felt his hand leave your back and squeeze your ass. You let out a gasp of surprise before hearing the deep groan of satisfaction he let out. 

“Perfect ass on you.” Jacob praised sleepily. 

You tensed up as the man beside you began to stretch, hand still on your soft ass cheek. With his other hand he grabbed yours and placed it on his rock hard erection, a purr of lust escaping his throat.

“P...please… I am sore.” You whispered pleadingly.

“I’ll be gentle.” He replied in a hushed tone.

“B..But John is right there” You whispered again, hoping to deter him.

“We’ll be quiet.” He answered, slipping his fingers under the band of your underwear. His other hand undid his jeans before putting your hand just under the fabric and on his member.

“He um… might wake up.” You continued to think of anything to stop him.

“Better be quick then” He moaned quietly, pressing his lips against your neck.

You ran out of options, Jacob was pushing you on top of him, lowering his jeans to free his member. You froze in place, wanting to scream, kick and fight but a voice in the back of your head told you it would be pointless. He pushed the fabric of your underwear to the side and lined himself up, he nipped and kissed your neck before pushing your hips down and thrusting inside you, slowly and gentle as he said he would be. Once again your walls stretched around him, feeling him sinking deeper inside you. You let out a whimper of discomfort, pressing your face against his shoulder as he continued his violation. He was slow and gentle with his thrusts still which brought you very little comfort as John continued to sleep soundly through the lewd deed. You could tell Jacob was restraining himself, determined not to get rough until finally he held you in a tight embrace, restrained groans of pleasure passed his lips, burying himself deep inside you as he reached climax. He held you in that position for a few minutes, catching his breath after his release.

“Good girl.” He praised, quietly in your ear.

You felt a knot in your stomach, to hear him praise you over something he forced you into made you feel a deep sense of humiliation.  
He discreetly redressed himself under the blanket and shifted around so he could get up and start his day, leaving you sitting on the couch while he went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Slowly and carefully you got up and looked over to John who was beginning to wake up. You glanced at the door that led to the world outside this house, it was unattended, maybe they forgot to lock it?   
You wanted to make a break for it but something held you back, despite your desire to be free you just couldn’t do it. Instead you went to the bathroom to freshen yourself up, returning downstairs once you washed any remnants of Jacob’s assault from you.   
Jacob stood with his back to you as he looked out the window, coffee cup in hand.  
John was standing in front of the armchair, stretching. The pair had no cares in the world it seemed.

“What time is it?” John asked before yawning.

“Ten twenty-two.” Jacob answered, turning around.

“That all?” John replied.

Jacob nodded before turning to you. “Suppose you want to wear something else today? Come on let’s get you something half decent.” He said, walking toward the stairs and pointing up them for you to go ahead.  
You silently obliged making your way to his bedroom. There was some clothes in bags on the floor of his room which he let you rifle through to find something comfortable.  
Once you were dressed you went back downstairs with Jacob, John must have gone in the shower or his room as he was no where to be seen, only his shoes beside the chair he slept on. 

The rest of the day went on uneventful to say the least. You helped Jacob tidy the place up as instructed and did the washing. John spent most of the day on the phone and writing things down. Joseph was still away and when the cleaning was done, Jacob picked up some of his hunting magazines and you picked up a novel from the bookshelf to lose yourself in, an escape from reality. 

That night things went a bit differently, you were sitting on the couch, feeling your eyelids getting heavier. Jacob stood up from his seat and stepped in front of you.  
“Come on Sweetheart, let’s get you to bed.” He said in a soft tone.

Sleepily you looked up at him and nodded in agreement. You took his hand as he offered it to help you up before he took you up the stairs, you assumed he was taking you to the toilet before sending you down to the cellar but instead he led you straight to his room. You felt a tightness in your chest, even more so when you heard the door close behind you. He turned on a lamp beside the bed and your stomach was in knots.   
“Get undressed” He said from behind you.

You took a deep breath, shakily exhaling and unmoving. You never were a willing participant in his lustful activities but tonight especially you just wanted sleep. You didn’t care how gentle he would be, you just wanted to be left alone.

“P..Please… I just want to sleep… P..Please Jacob.” You pleaded quietly. 

“You will. But first, undress for me.” He repeated. 

Knowing there was no way around it you slowly removed you clothing, only stopping at your panties. You kept your back to him. 

“Are you ashamed of your body?” He asked.

You refused to answer, folding your arms across your chest. The last thing you wanted was him making your insecurities into something he could use against you.   
You felt his hands on the sides of your arms, his touch was delicate for a change. His hands slid down your body, along the sides of your waist and to your hips, hooking his fingers under the waistband of your panties before slowly sliding them down your trembling legs. 

“Turn around.” He said soothingly.

“Please Jacob… Don’t.” You pleaded almost like a whisper.

His hands returned to your hips and he forced you to turn toward him, you tried to avoid eye contact but he lifted your chin up with two fingers to look at him. His other hand was on your folded arms, pushing them out of position.

“I want to admire my pretty little pet, so if I give you a command, you obey it.” He said softly before looking you up and down.

You felt heat across your cheeks as they reddened and a sense of dread in the pit of your stomach, it made it difficult to swallow. 

“Perfection” Jacob purred while stepping back. His words put you on edge along with his actions, you were waiting for him to launch himself at you like a wild animal. His next actions halted all anxiety of him forcing himself on you in this moment.   
He continued to step backwards toward the door.

“Get some sleep. You look exhausted.” He said, picking up your clothes and leaving the room and locking it from the outside. 

You climbed into his bed and wrapped yourself up, not quite sure why Jacob made you undress for him but glad it went no further. It took you a little while but you managed to get to sleep with the lamp still on.

A few hours after falling asleep, Jacob entered the room again, wearing nothing but a towel. He closed the door quietly, not to disturb you. He walked over to the bed, about to get in when he paused to watch you.   
You looked so peaceful while asleep, a look he did not often witness on you, if at all. While awake you had that sadness, fear and anger in your eyes but here you were, docile, relaxed and almost content. He sat on the edge of the bed, delicately brushing the hair away from your face with his fingers. You did not stir, so he placed his hand gently on your face, his thumb stroking softly across your cheek only stopping when you moved in your sleep, not by much but enough to make him stop, he just didn’t want to wake you.   
He switched off the lamp and got in the bed just beside you, your subconscious felt the warmth from his body and you moved over to get more warmth, unknowingly snuggling into Jacob’s torso where he placed an arm around you to keep you as secure as he could.


	12. Kitchen

You awoke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through your hair, feeling the soft strokes of finger tips against your head, in a dazed moment you felt safe, secure, warm and content. All that was ripped away in a second after collecting your thoughts and remembering your whereabouts. Jacob knew you were awake as soon as he felt you go tense and rigid. He continued to stroke your head gently, even pulling you in for a tighter embrace.

“You are a heavy sleeper, you know that?” Jacob asked.

You were afraid of what he meant by that but knew better than to question him, a shudder went through your body at the thought.

“Don’t worry Sweetheart, I didn’t do anything to you… You looked too peaceful, all bundled up and adorable. You even came closer to me in bed.” He said with a light chuckle.

You began to squirm in his grip, wanting to get free from him right away. Finally he loosened his grip, and you pulled away from him, trembling.   
He shook his head before pulling the covers off himself and sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching. You both got dressed, you were given a mid length sundress to wear, it wasn’t something you would choose but it wasn’t too revealing. You both went downstairs to start the day. Jacob had brought out some fitness equipment while you sat on the couch not too far away, silently watching.  
Before long John came downstairs and gave a tired nod to both of you as he went to get himself a pot of coffee. He sat on his favourite armchair and picked up a newspaper, meanwhile your eyes were on Jacob as he began lifting an impressive amount of weight, you were amazed and intimidated at the same time. 

“That turning you on?” John asked with a sly grin behind his paper.

You snapped your head toward John and then back to Jacob who was grinning like a cheshire cat at John’s comment.  
“N..No.” You answered quietly trying to avoid eye contact with any of them, the very question made your cheeks redden. 

“I couldn’t help but notice… The staring.” John said through a smirk.

“I...Didn’t… I Wasn’t...” You began, stumbling over your words.

“Come on John, let the girl ogle in peace.” Jacob added.

“Well she can ogle later. I have to go out today and there is some things that need doing. Things she can do, namely the kitchen. It needs a good clean unless you want to do it Jacob?” John asked.

“Nah, (name) can do it. Keep her from boredom. I got some things to do here too.” Jacob said dropping the weights down slowly.

You were taken to the kitchen where you had a list as long as your arm to do. A house with three men? You just knew there was going to be some nasty grime in corners.   
You started with the dishes, washing them by hand, then the coffee machine, the stove needed a good deep clean inside and out, the sides of the fridge and freezer, counters and cupboards held a lot of dirt and dust. Your hands were wrinkled and prune like after some time. You still had to wash the inside of the kitchen window and the windowsill, mop the floor, clean the cobwebs from the lighting, sort the food that past it’s sell by date.

You had to tiptoe and lean into the counter to reach the windowsill to clean it. You were deep in concentration when a sudden hand on your ass made you yelp. 

“Shhhh, just shhh.” Jacob purred, pressing himself into you from behind. His lips right next to your ear. 

You felt your whole body tense up as he began lifting up your dress. You were frozen. You wanted to yell and scream but the voice was caught in your throat. You felt your panties slide down your legs followed by your legs being pushed apart. Jacob wet the tips of his fingers and rubbed your entrance. You bit your bottom lip and squeezed your eyes shut as you waited for him to violate your body once again.  
You didn’t have to wait long. Once he had lubed up your hole, he pressed his tip against it, pushing in slowly. Your inner walls still tried to resist the intrusion, being stretched forcefully around his shaft. You felt a sharp pain inside your intimate area.

“J.. Jacob… Please… Stop!” You pleaded. “It hurts.”

It seemed you had not healed up from his rough actions previously. With one hand on your hip and the other on the back of your neck, pushing you into the now clean counter, he chose to ignore your pleas.   
You felt the cold counter against your cheek, Jacob’s grip getting tighter, his thrusts rougher, he was pushing himself deep inside you, his soft grunts of pleasure telling you how little he cared for your comfort. You felt tears form, you tried one last time to tell him of your discomfort.

“Please… It hurts… Stop… Slow down! Please!” You cried out.

“Shh little doll… Fuck yes...” He moaned softly.

You felt him push down on you harder, with the counter against your chest, you struggled to take a deep breath. You were certain he was going to kill you, even if it was accidental. You began pushing back against him, trying to free yourself, your gentle pushing was doing nothing. You had to get rough, so you used all your force to push back into him, his cock went deep inside you painfully and he lost his grip on you. He quickly pulled out and spun you around so you were facing him.

“Want it rougher do you?” He asked with a sinister smile.

“N..No! Wait… You were hurting me, please Jacob don’t hurt me.” You begged.

“On your knees… Now.” He demanded.

“J..Jacob… P..please… no...” You cried.

“You can call me sir, master or even daddy from now on. Got it? Now on your knees.” He demanded again.

Not wanting to anger him further you nodded and got to your knees. 

“You sure are pretty… But. I think you would look cuter with my load on your face. Suck it… You even think of biting and I will remove every single tooth from your head with pliers.” He commanded.

The threat was enough to keep you from doing anything else. Besides, if you pleasured him orally, he wouldn’t have to hurt you with his rough fucking. You grabbed his shaft with your hand and slid your lips over the head, going down the shaft and pulling back when you couldn’t take more in. You felt like you had been pleasuring him for ages when he finally moaned out a few curses under his breath. He placed his hands either side of your head and held you in place before thrusting inside your mouth roughly, bucking his hips repeatedly making you feel like you were going to gag. Each snap of his hips jerked your body, you put your hands on his thighs to try and slow him down at least.  
At last he pulled himself back and continued to hold you in place with only one hand as his other jerked his member quickly. You closed your eyes in time, his thick warm load shot across your lips and the bridge of your nose, he kept rubbing himself to get every last drop out, only once he had finished he let go of you.

“Beautiful… Good job kitten.” He purred, tucking his cock back inside his jeans. “You can take a ten minute break. Go wash yourself up and have some juice.” He said, tucking loose strands of your hair behind your ears. 

You nodded and got up, feeling shaky from the lack of circulation in your legs. You managed to make it to the bathroom and turned the faucet on. You took a look in the mirror before doing anything else. Seeing his ejaculate across your face caused you to break down and punch the mirror, shattering it in the process. Blood mixed with the water in the sink, a few shards stuck in your hand. Watching the blood run down your wrist made your brain kick into gear as the pain registered. You let out a squeal and held your open wounds.   
Jacob came racing up the stairs, seeing the blood he furrowed his brow.

“What the fuck?” He asked, looking at the damage before him.

You couldn’t find the courage to speak, you froze in fear of what he was going to do. He grabbed your wrist and examined the damage before grabbing a hand towel and wrapping it around your cuts. 

“Luckily it doesn’t look like you have glass embedded in you… Better get you another cloth for your face.” He said casually, reaching over and grabbing a wash cloth, wetting it and wiping down your face while holding the towel around your bleeding hand. He got you to sit on the toilet lid while he grabbed a med kit. He flushed the wound to clean it and examined the full extent of the damage. It didn’t look too bad, a few paper stitches should close the wound up and a bandage to keep it clean. Once he had done all that he let out a deep sigh of relief and annoyance.

“The fuck were you thinking? You think you are strong? Look at you. You’re a delicate little thing! Keep that shit up where you go fucking yourself up and I will dish out a pain so bad you will think this or whatever stupid shit you pull next was mild. Understood?” He snapped.

You tearfully nodded.

“I...I’m sorry s..sir.” You said sniffling.

His anger faded and he shook his head at you, placing a hand on the top of your head. “Alright. Let’s go back downstairs. I’ll finish off your chores, you just sit your fine ass on the couch and watch TV or something. Looks like there is fuck all left to do down there.


	13. Violence

You sat on the couch, you were scared to do anything that might anger him further. He finished up the kitchen chores and threw himself down on the couch beside you.

“Was it on purpose?” He asked calmly, pointing at your hand.

You shook your head also looking at your hand. You hated being left alone with Jacob, even in the beginning he was terrifying but now after what he kept doing… It was worse. 

“So why did you do it?” He asked.

You swallowed hard trying to find the courage to answer. Even you could tell he was getting impatient after a few seconds of hesitation. “I… I was frustrated. I didn’t mean to” You finally answered, looking down to the ground.

“I see… Well it should heal up in abou-” He was cut off by his phone ringing. He picked it up and checked who it was before answering. “Hey Joe… Right… Yeah… Well that is good news I suppose. Hmm… Yeah. As long as they have discipline I am fine with it. Guess we are moving on to phase two. I’ll tell John, he is pulling up now. See you tomorrow. Love you.”

Jacob put the phone back in his pocket and sighed. You were curious but didn’t dare ask him anything about the call. It wasn’t your place and besides, “knowing too much” got you here in the first place.   
John unlocked the door and swaggered in, looking pleased as punch. He sat himself down on the chair.   
“(name), be a dear and get me a nice cold beer.” He practically demanded.

You let out a quiet sigh and got up to do as you were ordered, on your way to the kitchen you remembered something… John never locked the front door. Now was your chance. You went to the kitchen, passing the unlocked door and waited for a second. Your breaths laboured as you thought about the task ahead. You took a quick peek to check where Jacob and John’s attention was. Thankfully Jacob had his back to you and John was rubbing his temples with his head down and eyes closed. Jacob was in the middle of a sentence.  
“Got guys on the ground too, going to be some guarding Faith too so Joseph won’t be up in my face all damn day.”

You didn’t care for the rest of it, you quietly opened the door, thanking the heavens above when it made no noise and slipped out while the men were distracted. You couldn’t risk alerting them by shutting the door, you left it ajar and high tailed it down the driveway, your eyes welling up as you thought of freedom. The road just coming into sight at the bottom of the driveway.

Back in the house John lifted his head, an expression of annoyance on his face. “What is taking so fucking long” He snapped before his expression changed to shock. “Oh fuck!” He exclaimed.  
Jacob whipped around to see the door ajar and jumped to his feet. “FUCK SAKE JOHN!” He bellowed as he bolted toward the door.

You got to the road, panting and sweating. Was it from anxiety or adrenaline? You couldn’t tell yet. You ran along the road, more of a jog as you tried to regain some stamina. In the distance you heard a car, it was approaching quite fast. You raised your arm as the blue saloon grew closer, waving frantically to flag it down. The car blasted past you, loud music drowning out your cries for help as the man in the car waved back and hooted, discarding a beer can as he did.   
You let out a restrained scream into your hands, furious at the man for being a complete moron. You kept your light jogging up, waiting for the next car to pass, hoping the next driver would be a little higher in IQ. Another car came into sight, you once again waved to flag it down, yelling out for help and this time the car slowed down and came to a complete stop. The tears fell as you recognized the couple inside the car. Your father served the man quite often and his wife would bring baked goods to church events. They were good people. They both threw the doors open and leapt out of the car, both shocked and confused.

“(Name)?… But...” The man began.

“You’re… dead… We went to your funeral!?” The lady asked unsure if she could believe it.

“N..No they kidnapped me!” You blurted out as your voice broke.

“Who?” the lady asked.

“J.. The Seeds!” You answered.

“Joseph Seed? Or John? Wait, they are members of the church, we see them all the time. Are you sure?” The man asked, still in shock from seeing you.

“Yes! Please we have to get out of here!” You cried.

“Hun, we need to take you down to the station and the hospital!” The lady replied.

The man walked in front of you and opened the back passenger door before clearing some items off the seat. You followed close behind, desperate to get inside the car. You heard a high pitched whine behind you and stopped to turn around. The man now finished clearing the seat also turned around before screaming. 

“JOSIE! NO!”

The lady, known as Josie stood in front of Jacob, her hand on her neck as crimson poured from under her hand, staining her camisole top. As soon as Jacob let go of her arm she crumpled to the floor, struggling to take a last breath.   
You placed your hands over your mouth. You knew the Seeds were dangerous, hell they threatened it enough but this was the first time you had seen them do something as horrific as this.  
The man choked back the tears and stood in shock paralyzed by what he just saw. John rushed the man from behind, slipping between him and the car and plunged a screwdriver into the man’s back, between the shoulder blades. He let out a gasp, spinning around on the spot to look at his attacker, he tried to reach up to the screwdriver as he stepped backwards and toward you. John took out a piece of rope and in a swift and violent motion, the rope was around the neck of the man and tightened it. The man thrashed and flailed trying to stop the attack, John never let go and only tightened the rope until the man’s face turned red, then purple until finally he went limp. John dropped the body to the floor. You watched the man’s chest to see if there was any movement… There was nothing. Jacob wasn’t satisfied with the work of John and stepped over the woman’s body until he stood over the lifeless man before him. You recoiled in horror seeing Jacob lift his leg and stamp his foot back down on the man’s neck, hearing a sickening **SNAP** .

You trembled on the spot, petrified. You felt sick watching the whole ordeal. Jacob thundered toward you, making you cower as he loomed over you. You felt an uncomfortable warm sensation running down your legs. You had lost control of your bladder in fear. Jacob grabbed your upper arm with a vice like grip, he had a rage in his eyes that made you feel dizzy. John opened the trunk of the car and dragged the woman’s body into the trunk. Jacob forced you into the backseat and slammed the door behind you. He helped his brother load in the man’s corpse before the brothers got in the front. John driving the car to the ranch so Jacob could get you back in the house. The whole thing was a blur, you saw John speed off with the car as Jacob forced you through the door. 

Your legs went weak and you collapsed to the floor, your chest felt tight and drawing in a breath hurt your throat. Jacob didn’t give you a second to collect yourself, he yanked you up off the floor and to your feet, forcing you to move toward the cellar door. He forced you down the stairs and to the back wall where you saw the restraints attached to the wall. He linked you to the wall and stormed back up the stairs without a word. You were shaking uncontrollably. He came back in with the cage panels from before. You watched helplessly as he assembled the cage, once finished he threw in the sheets and blankets you slept on before and approached you again.

“I...I….” Was all you managed to get out.

He removed the restraints and stepped back. “Get in the cage… Now.” His voice sounded calm, cold even. It unsettled you to the core.

Without hesitation you found the will to move and quickly got in the cage where he slammed the door and locked it. 

“Their death is on your hands (name)… If it wasn’t for you they would still be alive.” He said coldly, turning away to leave the cellar and once out he locked the door behind him, leaving you all alone with your thoughts.


	14. Marking

You sat on the sheets, trying to get their faces out of your head. The whole scene played over and over in your head, the guilt made you feel like you were going to throw up. 

There was some noise above you, footsteps it sounded like but with the sound proofing it was difficult to tell. It must have been hours since you were first put in the cage, as much as you wanted to be away from them you didn’t want to be alone in the dark. The slightest bump made you jump out of your skin, you couldn’t get their dying faces out of your head. This wasn’t like the movies or any video games, it was so much worse.  
The cellar door opened and light flooded the room, you got to your feet. Jacob stood in the doorway, his frame looking more threatening than before. He strode to the cage and unlocked it, you noticed a bucket in his hand.

“Step forward.” He commanded.

You were frozen in place. He leaned forward and grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the cage. You saw water in the bucket and a sponge. You couldn’t help but to flinch when Jacob grabbed your dress, he pulled it up and over your head, leaving you fully exposed. He grabbed the sponge and squeezed it lightly before wiping down your legs, dipping it back in the water, working his way up your body until he got to your face where he got a wash cloth and wiped away any grime and minor splatters of blood you didn’t even know was there. He roughly shoved you back into the cage and left you alone again.  
You sat down on the blankets feeling more scared and alone than you ever had before, you couldn’t help feeling responsible for everything.  
As you let your thoughts consume you, you pictured a different version of the day you were captured, more of a “I should have” than anything.

You thought back to how you lost your drone, instead of trespassing you wished you would have gone to the front door and knocked, just explain what happened and asked them if you could go and retrieve it instead of searching and over hearing them. Perhaps they would have let you or escorted you to the spot it fell. You realise how foolish you were to have ever just gone and tried to get it yourself. After what you witnessed you were lucky they didn’t shoot you on sight… Or perhaps that would have been the better outcome in this situation. As you sat, sobbing to yourself in the dark your thoughts turned to a darker theme. You dabbled in the thoughts of suicide. Dying was a fear that you held close, you couldn’t imagine how your parents would feel, the thought of death triggered you into a panic attack, it was worse when you remembered that they already were grieving for you. You found it hard to breathe, your breaths were short and sharp, you felt a heat on the back of your neck, nausea as beads of sweat formed on your forehead. You tucked your legs up to your chest and hugged your knees, burying your face on your forearm. The tears fell so freely and dripped down your arm, you bit your lip hard trying to think of something else.

Somehow you ended up asleep, most likely passed out from exhaustion, mentally. When you woke up you felt your stomach ache for food. No one ever did feed you yesterday, your throat was dry too and crying didn’t help. You curled back up and lay motionless, thinking about everything that happened yesterday, it felt like a dream, it was so unreal. As you lay there deep in thought, the cellar door opened.  
John walked in first, holding a roll of duct tape then Jacob. Before they even reached the cage, you backed yourself into a corner and hugged your knees, the tears threatened to fall once again.

John opened the cage door and the pair of them stood tall at the door, appearing more intimidating than ever. You couldn’t bring yourself to make eye contact, instead you stared at their shoes.  
“P...Please…” You began, terrified to even make a full sentence.

“Please what?” John asked.

“D..Don’t, I… I’m sorry” You continued to try stringing together a comprehensible sentence.

Jacob lunged forward and grabbed your forearm, forcing you out of the cage where he threw you to the cold ground.  
“You’re lucky we need this fucking basement. Get your weak ass up… Now.” He demanded. His tone was so callous and cold.

The tears fell again as you rose to your feet carefully. Jacob tossed a shirt at you. “Put this on.” He commanded and obediently you followed his order, putting your arms in the holes, you were trembling terribly which made buttoning it up difficult. John rolled his eyes and dropped the tape before grabbing the sides of the shirt and pulling them together. You flinched at his actions, he began buttoning up your shirt from the bottom, leaving the top three buttons undone. He picked up the tape again, before you knew it Jacob pressed his chest against your back, his hands were around your forearms, holding them together. John began wrapping your wrists together, leaving a little room for blood circulation. Once done Jacob let go of your arms and placed his hands on your hips.  
“You still need your punishment… But what would be fitting for you...” He said with a hum. 

Your eyes widened and you looked to John, trying to find an ounce of humanity in his eyes.  
John raised his eyebrows. “Well… Joseph isn’t back until much later… He won’t watch her undress so we can mark a few spots on her body, maybe even claim a little something for ourselves?” He asked.

“Well, what do you have in mind for marking her?” Jacob asked. 

“I say we give her our cross, a symbol of our cause.” John answered.

Jacob thought about it before giving a nod to John, who then left the room. Jacob put his arm across your chest and pulled you into him, placing his head on your shoulder. “You brought this all on yourself… This won’t kill you but it will hurt.” He said softly making your whole body shudder. You could hear furniture being moved around faintly and rattling.  
John called down to Jacob who began moving pulling you toward the door and up the cellar stairs. A surgical table was sat in the middle of the room, white sheets lay under it. You felt a lump in your throat and with every step Jacob made you take towards the table you felt a sickness rising. On the table was surgical tools, scalpels,bandages, antiseptic, gauze the works.

You dug your heels in, bunching the sheet beneath your feet, refusing to step closer, Jacob tried to push you forward, you managed to turn around in his arms and face him. He gently placed his hand on your face as tears streamed down, your head was against his chest, with limited movement you managed to grab his shirt and hold it deathly tight.

“Shhh, shh.” Jacob cooed with his chin on top of your head, his arms tightly around you in a comforting embrace despite the setting before you. 

“P… Please...” You begged with a sob. 

John stepped forward, arms wide open and his smile just as wide. “Aw, what’s the matter? You don’t want to wear our mark?” He said in a taunting way as if he was hurt by this information.

You shook your head while still in Jacob’s arms. Jacob had a smirk forming on his own face. “It’s just a few incisions, cut the pieces of skin away to leave a scar in the shape of our cross. I’m sure John will do an okay job of it.” Jacob added.

Seeing you bury your face in Jacob’s chest, John chimed in. “Well Jacob, there is a less painful way to do this. It will be a lot more visible of course than the scarification method. Let’s give her a choice.”

With tears blurring your vision you turned your head to look at John, still unsure what to make of the situation.  
John picked up a tattoo gun in his right hand and a scalpel in his left.  
“The choice is yours (name), Do you want it to be a tattoo? This will be bolder but less painful and will be on a visible body part. Or, do you want a scar? It will be incredibly painful, I have nothing to numb the pain but it won’t be as bold as the black ink, oh and it will be on a hidden part of your body. Make a choice dear.” He asked holding out both items just out of reach. 

Nervously you made your choice and pointed to his right hand. You didn’t care if it was visible to everyone, it was no where near as painful as being cut open would be.  
John smiled and placed the blade back on the table and wheeled it to the side of the room. You felt Jacob move you forward and toward the couch.

“Where you going to do it John?” Jacob asked.

John looked you up and down with a hum while in thought. “Back of the neck and right wrist I think… Yeah that should do it, or her forehead?” 

“Nah, leave her pretty face alone. I think the first would be best. Want her neck first?” Jacob asked as he looked at the couch.

John nodded and began preparing the tattoo gun. Jacob sat himself down on the couch and forced you to sit on the middle cushion. He removed the tape from your wrists and the shirt you had only just had on before taping your wrists back together but, this time behind your back. You were made to lay across the couch on your stomach, your face on Jacob’s lap where he parted his thighs enough for your forehead to rest on one upper thigh and your chin on the other thigh. He placed his hand on the back of your head as if he was warning you not to move. Your hot breath seeped through his jeans, giving him a pleasant sensation on his now growing member. John wheeled himself over to you both on his office chair, a small tray in hand that had all the things he needed to do this. He wiped away any dirt on your neck with an alcohol wipe, he then marked where he was going to draw before dipping the needle in the ink and starting up the gun. It made a loud buzzing sound, you anticipated the feeling it would bring, surprised that is wasn’t as painful as you had imagined. John took his time in outlining the image, wiping away excess ink as he went along. Once the outline was done he began colouring it in. Of course some areas were more sensitive than others but the vibration from the gun was a somewhat pleasant experience.


	15. Chapter 15

He had finished the tattoo and your skin was tender there now. As John was wiping the excess ink away, Jacob shifted around in his seat before helping you sit up. The restraints were cut away from your wrists and your right arm was stretched out in front of you while Jacob moved behind you and placed his legs either side of you. John scooted closer and placed the back of your hand on his lap with your wrist open to him. Jacob had a firm hold on your upper arms to hold you in place. John wiped the area like before and began. This area was more sensitive than the back of your neck and hurt a lot more. Once he had finished that one and cleaned it up he moved back and stood up, stretching as he did. You were allowed to stretch your legs too after the four hours of tattooing. 

“Joseph will be here soon...” Jacob stated, looking at the time.

“And we didn’t even get to give ourselves a treat.” John whined.

“Plenty of time for that. I got to get her dressed still and fix up the basement for… You know.” Jacob answered, standing up behind you.

John nodded in agreement and began putting his equipment away. You were led upstairs and into Jacob’s room. He got some clothes out of the bags Joseph got before and threw them at you.  
“Wear what you want, don’t take too long deciding though.” He said changing his own clothes. 

You put on something that would cover you up completely, some jeans and a baggy sweater, your wrist and neck ached with every movement. You were taken back downstairs now you were redressed and saw a few military grade crates and John holding a chain. Nervous, you looked over to Jacob who seemed to not give the slightest bit of notice.

“Come.” John ordered. 

“Please… I’ll be good. I promise.” You begged.

“I wasn’t asking (name)” John said in an aggressive tone, stepping toward you.

You shook your head at him and looked back to Jacob who was now watching. Jacob smiled and shook his head. “Don’t look to me for help. It was my idea. Since you decided you want to act like a disobedient bitch, you’re gonna be treated like one.”

“B...But the tattoo?” You asked in hope they would forget the chain.

“Don’t pull and it won’t hurt.” John said now less than a meter away.

You couldn’t handle the constant stress, you were shaking, a bag of nerves in their company. “Why… Why are you doing this to me?!” You sobbed, dropping to your knees.

Jacob strolled over to you and stood beside his brother. “I tried being nice, I fucking tried. I let you sleep in my bed, I took over your jobs when you decided to smash the mirror and hurt yourself. I even went easy on you. But it wasn’t good enough was it? You had to make more work for us. That last stunt got two innocent people killed. You did that.”

You looked down to the floor still sobbing. Jacob crouched down and placed two fingers under your chin and forced you to look at him. “Now, be a good bitch and stop fighting us. Don’t make me regret letting you live.” He snarled.

John put the chain around your neck while you were distracted by Jacob’s venomous words. You felt sick to your stomach, he had forced himself on you multiple times and still was fine with disposing of you if he felt like it. John held the end of the chain and gently tugged it to make sure it was secure.   
Jacob stood back up and sighed, shaking his head. “You sure you can handle her now?” He asked his little brother.

“I forget to lock the door one time…” John muttered.

Jacob picked up a crate and headed to the cellar with it, leaving you with John. He tugged on the chain in the direction of the couch signalling where he wanted you to go. You both sat on the couch in silence, you just stared at the tattoo on your wrist. It was really well done albeit distasteful.   
John cleared his throat.   
“Met your uncle the other day… Was going to tell you when you brought me a beer but well…” He stated.

You raised your head and looked at him with a slight confusion, expecting him to continue. John saw the look and continued. “Marcus I think he said his name was. He came all the way up here from Kansas for your funeral. Said he regrets not visiting as much as he should have when you were alive.”

You looked away, feeling that sinking feeling return tenfold. After a while Jacob came back upstairs and took out his phone, he walked out the front door as he was dialling but from the look on his face you knew it was important. 

“Hope county is about to meet a lot of new people. Not all pleasant of course.” John said with a smile.  
You scowled at him and glared at the floor, whatever shit they were planning was in motion and it didn’t sound good for the residents of Hope. The sound of multiple engines could be heard growing closer to the ranch, you wondered if you were supposed to be hidden at this point but neither Seed made a point of moving you. The engines stopped abruptly and some voices could be heard outside, the front door swung open and some strange men you had never seen before walked in, carrying boxes and bags and some electrical equipment.

“Take it all down there.” Jacob said pointing to the place that was once your cell. 

These men, they looked scruffy. Not all of them but most had unkempt beards, long black trench coats, a cross tattooed on their head and all looked intimidating. Some glanced toward you as they brought items in but not one of them really acknowledged you. You heard the vehicles being pulled into the hangar before seeing the men enter the house. Some headed downstairs and some went to the kitchen or stuck around the front room. There must have been at least twenty of them in the house alone. 

“Nice to see you sir.” One said to John before giving you a puzzled look.

“And you. Don’t worry this is Jacob’s… Pet.” John replied.

Jacob walked back in with a grin. “Joseph’s been delayed again, so… There is beer in the fridge, someone needs to go get some pizza and get the cards and then we can have a… How would Joseph call it… A religious gathering!” 

The men cheered, some got up to go get more beer and get pizza. One man pulled out some cigars and handed them out. You watched in horror as the realisation hit you. You were going to be the only woman in a house of drunken men letting loose. You turned to John.

“Please John, can I go to um your room alone please.” You begged.

Jacob walked over upon seeing John’s face and you begging him for something.   
“Now what’s the matter?” He asked.

John shrugged. “She wants to go in my room.”

“Want to get it on with Johnny boy huh?” Jacob chuckled.

You shook your head rapidly. “P...please, can I be left in someone’s room alone. I’ll be a good girl I promise!” 

“I think she is worried about the party.” John said to Jacob.

“No no no, John… Please… This is a religious gathering.” Jacob responded taking a swig of beer before answering you. “In short the answer is no. You are going to stay here.”

You felt defeated. There was no way you were going to argue with him on this and especially in front of their men. The man who did a beer run returned with enough to drown Hope county’s sorrows and shortly after the other returned with enough pizza to feed an army.   
Jacob took control of your chain when it got really crowded and especially since the door was left open as so many guys were in and out. There were men playing poker on the floor, some other card games on the tables it was bustling with life in the Seed ranch.   
You hardly noticed it had gotten dark until you saw headlights illuminate the front door. Jacob stared at the door, holding your chain tight with one hand and his beer in the other.  
Your jaw dropped when you saw a familiar face at the front door of the Seed residence. 

“(Name?!)” Your uncle Marcus cried out.


	16. Marcus

John turned and looked at the door before addressing Marcus. “Ha, we were just talking about you earlier…” He then looked to the men who watched silently. “Grab him.”

Marcus didn’t even try to run, he was in shock. He had been grieving over you and here you were. The men grabbed him and brought him inside.

“W...What… What’s going on?!” Marcus demanded as he was brought in the front room.

“UNCLE MARCUS!” You yelled as he was man handled and restrained in the front room. Marcus was a large framed man, his profession was security work in nightclubs so normally he could handle himself but against this many...

Jacob tugged your chain. “Ooh your uncle… Well this is awkward…” He chuckled.

“Who the fuck are you? What are you doing to my niece?! What’s going on!?” Marcus demanded.

“Calm down now Marc.” John began. “This is my eldest brother Jacob. We are not doing anything to (name) right now. She is on a leash because the naughty bitch keeps trying to run.”

Marcus’ face went red with fury. You began sobbing realising the danger he was in and that if you had a chance to be free it was with him. You tried to run to him but felt the chain dig into your neck.

“Let her go… NOW!” Marcus demanded.

Jacob smirked. “I think I have a fun idea… Men, clear the hangar and take this man there. Keep him in good shape.” Jacob turned to you. “I’m going to pass you to John but remember, none of your bullshit.” 

Once the hangar was cleared Jacob took center stage. “So here’s what’s going to happen. You Marcus, you’re going to fight for your niece. All my men are going to form a nice circle, keep it tight. John is going to stay up there with (name). I will be your opponent. You win, you take her home and do whatever. I win… Well she stays here. Now I’m sure you have questions so I will give you a short version of events… She trespassed, got locked in our cellar, we faked her death, she tried to escape, got punished, tried again, got punished and here you are.”

Marcus was furious upon hearing this. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He shouted.

The men formed a circle as Jacob instructed and John held you on the balcony. Marcus could see he was not getting out of here without a fight.

“I’m going to fuck you up so bad you’ll need life support for the rest of your miserable life.” Marcus threatened Jacob.

Jacob smirked and began removing his top, throwing it to the side. The men released Marcus and took their place in the circle. 

“I hope you’ll cry as hard as your niece did when I forced my dick in her tight little pussy.” Jacob replied.

At this point Marcus was beyond furious as tears pricked his eyes. He rashly charged at Jacob, swinging as he did. Jacob avoided the hit and delivered his own, straight in the man’s chest. He wheezed and tried to land another attack, once again being just a fraction too slow and again taking another hit from Jacob. At last Marcus managed to land some blows on Jacob. The fight dragged on, with both sides looking equally beat up. Jacob jabbed with his left at a rapid speed before throwing his right fist into Marcus’ left eye socket hard enough that something cracked. He didn’t stop there, Jacob continued to beat the man to Hell and back, not giving Marcus a chance to defend himself further. After all Jacob gave Marcus a chance in the beginning of the fight and he failed. A final uppercut sent the beaten man into an unconscious state and Jacob stopped.

You could only watch on in terror and cry tears of grief seeing your beloved family member treated like a punchbag. The true threat of these men were growing more apparent with each passing day. You called out to your uncle but there was no reply. One of the men checked for a pulse and gave the thumbs up to signal that the uncle was indeed alive. 

“NO MORE PLEASE!” You screamed to Jacob, rousing Marcus back to consciousness.

Jacob looked back to you then at your uncle with a smile as he got closer to Marcus. “Just wanted to let you know, (name) is probably going to put up a better fight tonight when I fuck her than that piss poor attempt you made… Who knows, maybe I’ll let my men have a turn too.” He whispered. 

The beaten man tried to lift his arm to hit Jacob one last time as he spat a sentence and blood. “You… You’re… Disgusting…”  
Jacob could see the rage in the man’s eyes and smiled in admiration of the man’s strength and determination before walking away.

“Take him out back and… Do what you want to him. Just don’t let him walk away.” Jacob ordered as he headed up the stairs to you and John.

“Please! D...Don’t! I’ll do anything you want! please don’t kill him!” You pleaded. 

Jacob grabbed your jaw and pulled your face close to his own. “You’ll do anything I want anyway.” He snarled before letting go.

You were taken back to the front room where the party continued, in fact it became a little more louder and wilder since the fight, there were men comparing how many sit ups or press ups they could do and some arm wrestling. You sat on the floor in front of the couch as Jacob held the chain while he sat on the couch, talking and drinking. Your thoughts were of your uncle and what he had to endure all because you went looking for your drone instead of asking the Seeds for it. 

It was starting to get late, some of the men were getting a little too rowdy and began having petty brawls outside. Jacob seemed completely fine with all of this while you tried to stay out of the way as much as you could by leaning into your captor’s leg.

“Don’t like how the boys party?” Jacob asked with a chuckle, ruffling your hair.

“Please… Can.. Can I go to sleep or bed now?” You asked hoping he’d let you have a room to yourself. 

“Hmm or... What if I decided to rent your body our to every man here? Or just your mouth?” He said with a twisted smile.

You shook your head and shuffled away from him. He caught hold of the chain and yanked you toward him, the fresh tattoo on your neck stung as he did.  
“Relax, it was a joke. If you really need to sleep… I suppose I could take you to bed.” He said with a wink.

You prayed it was another joke but sure enough, Jacob led you up to the his bedroom and turned on a light.  
“Fuck sake John… Too pissed to find your own damn bed. I don’t know why I let that boy drink so much.” Jacob groaned upon seeing John partially clothed on Jacob’s bed.

His shirt was almost off, just one arm remained inside the shirt, his jeans were caught on the one shoe John left on and only his boxers were on properly. Jacob attached the chain to the bed for a moment before moving to John, trying to help his little brother get into bed. This clearly wasn’t the first time either. He took off the one shoe John had left on, his jeans and his shirt, throwing them to the floor. John didn’t even stir through the whole thing.  
Jacob then turned to you and unchained your neck. 

“You can leave your panties on if you want, everything else comes off. I must apologise but it looks like we will be sharing the bed with John for tonight.” He said, folding his arms and waiting.

Jacob was still shirtless himself after the fight with your uncle, his knuckles still red from the violent blows he dealt to his opponent. You looked at John then back to Jacob.   
“Can I have a shirt on too… Please sir?” You asked trying to appeal to his more gentle side with politeness. 

“No. Do you want me to strip you completely instead?” He scolded. 

You shook your head in defeat and slowly removed your top and jeans, leaving your panties on. Jacob nodded his head in a gesture telling you to climb in beside John. With hesitance you did as instructed, laying on your back beside John.

“I will be back shortly but just to make sure you don’t try anything stupid…” Jacob said grabbing the chain that was around your neck.

You watched as he walked down to the bottom of the bed and looped the chain around your ankle, locking it and then locking the other end to end of the bed. With that he left the lamp on low and left the room. You turned to look at John, still passed out and peaceful by the looks of it.  
You turned your back to him and tried to settle down to sleep.   
~  
John talking in his sleep roused your from your brief sleep. Jacob was still not back as he said he would be, not that you even knew how long it had been. You felt John’s hand on your waist as he mumbled to himself.  
“No, _You’re_ a stupid sandwich…. Don’t, no… NO…. Mhm baseball.” 

You raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell he was even talking about before realising he was sleep talking. His words soon took a dark turn.

“No… I’m sorry… Ow… I’ll be good!… I didn’t!” He whined and called out in his sleep, it went on for some time before he started shivering and almost sounded like he was crying. 

You turned back around and took a look at him, his face… It looked like he was scared and in pain. Part of you was glad to see it but the kindness in you told you he was suffering and it was wrong. You faced him and put your hand on his face gently. 

“Shhh, it’s just a dream. You’re safe.” You cooed softly until he stirred. You heard footsteps from the hallway and stopped, turning back over to face away from John.

John still asleep reached out and put his hand on your hip, his other hand snaked under you where he wrapped his arm around your waist.  
Jacob entered the bedroom, he looked like he had just had a shower. He put on clean boxers and got into bed beside you. You feigned sleep as he shuffled around to get comfortable, lifting your head and placing it on his chest, well shoulder almost and put his arm around you as his other hand caressed your cheek softly.  
Once the lamp went off you found yourself fighting to stay awake, Jacob’s steady heartbeat was a strange yet comforting sound that made your eyelids heavier with every beat.


	17. The father's wife

“Jooohn… (name)… Wake up… John” Jacob called out.

You opened your eyes with a groan, burying your face into the bedding, it was so warm in bed you didn’t want to get up.  
John grumbled and pulled you into him complaining about something or other. Your eyes opened slowly as the bedding felt more like skin but still, so warm. You heard what appeared to be a camera shutter sound but from a phone. Your eyes shot open, the first sight you saw was John’s tattooed chest, at least now you know where the source of the warmth came from. John held onto you tightly, his morning erection prodded your thigh. 

“John, wake up. Joseph is going to be here in about an hour.” Jacob called again.

This time John woke up and groaned as he began to sit up. You remained where you woke up, even as John pulled the covers off himself and you. He looked around the room confused.

“What the…” John began.

“Fell asleep in my damn bed, last time it was Joseph’s bed the time before that the toilet, the time before that my room again. This time I just left you on my bed, got (name) into bed. But hey, got some adorable photos of you both.” Jacob laughed pulling out his phone and showing you both the photos.

The first few was of you and John snuggled together while asleep, another was john cuddling into you from behind, his arm across your breasts. You went bright red upon seeing the photos while John rearranged the contents of his boxers.

“I uh… Apologise for intruding Jacob.” He said, getting to his feet with a stretch.

“Don’t worry about it. Just go shower and wash yourself up before Joe comes home. The guys are cleaning up downstairs, I’ll clean (name) up.” Jacob said rummaging through some of the bags that Joseph brought you before.  
He pulled out skin tight grey yoga pants, some panties, a bra that didn’t match at all and a sweater.  
“Time for you to get showered, but because of our company, I am going to have to come in this time and especially after what you did to yourself last time you were alone in there… After I’ll change your bandages.” He said throwing the clothes at you before unlocking the chain around your ankle.

You had your shower but it was far from comfortable. Jacob stared at you the whole time and it was damn unnerving. Afterwards you got dressed, brushed your hair and had your bandage changed. As you were coming down the stairs you saw two men carrying the old blankets you used to sleep on. They were waiting to take it upstairs, probably to Jacob’s room.  
You were led to the kitchen, it felt a little more crowded with all the men in the house and uncomfortably so. You looked out of the window, there was a man with scruffy hair standing on the grass with a hose pipe in hand, he appeared to be washing something away. You immediately thought about Marcus. You didn’t even know if he was still alive.  
John poured you some orange juice with a smile. You gave him a cold stare back all this while Jacob went to inspect the cleanliness of the house. 

A vehicle pulled up to the house, you watched as Joseph exited the car. He opened the front door with a warm smile on his face, he seemed so pleased to be home.

“Good morning everyone.” He said heading straight to the kitchen, Jacob close behind him.

“How are we doing (name)?” Joseph asked, placing a hand on yours.

You pulled away quickly and stepped back, straight into Jacob. 

“She is just tired still.” John said shaking his head at you.

“Yeah, poor girl didn’t sleep well. Since we needed the basement she had to sleep on her bed in my room. She must have thought it was too noisy with everyone here and all.” Jacob said with a shrug.

You turned to look at him as if you wanted to punch him in the mouth. 

“Hmmm.” Joseph hummed before gently pulling the collar of your sweater down on the back, exposing your new tattoo. “What is this?” He asked admiring it.

John cleared his throat. “Well, since she is family I thought she should be marked as one of us. She chose the location.”

“It looks good but I do wish you had consulted me first. I imagine this wasn’t something she wanted.” Joseph asked letting go of your sweater.

“Didn’t matter, it was getting done either way.” Jacob said with another shrug. 

“Well it’s done now. So let us discuss our options.” Joseph stated, gesturing to the door.

You were made to go with them to the dining room. You were sat beside John, Jacob and Joseph sat on the other side of the table. 

“Henbane operations are in full swing. We have a production of bliss and a route to transport it. Faith has it growing in a few places, she had to release her angels however. It’s no problem. We have the water treatment place too. We can introduce it to the water slowly.” Joseph began.

“I have a meeting this month with the owners of Baron’s lumber mill. Mrs Drubman refuses to sell her marina so we may need force to take that. Rye refuses to sell up also so we might have to take that too or just his plane. The fertilizer plant should be an easy buy and Kettle co ranch.” John informed.

“As soon as we have places to set up I am happy. I want the Hotel as a training ground, Lumber mill, Pin-ko but mostly the Vet center, I can run operations from there and our bunkers are just about complete, in fact, John’s just needs gasses tested and Faith’s is done. Mine is almost done.. Not long now.” Jacob added.

You just sat there completely confused by it all. They were being so brazen yet no one seemed to notice their operations outside this house.  
After their discussions the brothers split up around the house. Jacob went outside with some men and began barking orders at them, it was as if he was a drill Sargent. John went to his room with the phone book and a note pad leaving you with Joseph in the kitchen. He was making a stack of sandwiches with different fillings, it looked like he was preparing to feed one hundred people. Your job was to wrap the sandwiches up in saran wrap after but your attention fell to the kitchen window. Outside on the grass, was a fresh mound of earth, you had a horrible feeling that it’s where your uncle was buried. Joseph snapped his fingers to get your attention.

“Dreaming of being out there and free?” He asked.

You just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“My wife was a day dreamer too. You would have liked her, she was smart, beautiful and a hopeless romantic.”  
Joseph paused and smiled, placing the large kitchen knife down on the counter as he turned to face you.  
“Every morning, without fail, she would greet me with the brightest smile you’d ever seen. She was grateful for the smallest things, always so full of joy. She was my ray of sunshine in this dull and bleak world. I would pick some flowers for her and leave it in a glass on the table. It never failed to make her smile.”  
Joseph said stepping closer to you. You looked up at him to show you were listening.

“In some ways, you remind me of her. So innocent and pure… Beautiful.” After he spoke he brushed his knuckles against your upper arm and leaned in. You on the other hand leaned back trying to get further away from him. He brought his lips closer to yours, your eyes widened in surprised when he pressed them against yours lightly. His eyes were closed, he looked to be in a state of bliss. A single tear rolled down your cheek as you blinked. This was the third and final brother showing some kind of interest in you now, it was unfair. Surely there were other women in Hope county they could be interested in.

Someone cleared their throat loudly in the doorway, Joseph pulled back immediately almost looking shocked at his own actions as a terrified you just stood there, frozen. Joseph adjusted his glasses and looked at the person in the doorway. 

“Jacob! I didn’t realise you had finished your drill.” He said picking up the large kitchen knife and continuing to cut the sandwiches.

“Yeah… Still at it and doing a work out but I wanted to talk to you about something, in private.” Jacob said with arms folded. 

“Of course brother. Um (name) how about you go up to see John?” Joseph asked.

Jacob quickly chimed in. “Straight to John’s room. Don’t even think about an escape, the place is crawling with our guys. So go… Now.” 

You scowled at Jacob and Joseph and turned to leave the kitchen. Joseph called out after you making you turn around.

“Be a dear and take this to him.” Joseph asked handing you a cold coke in a glass bottle. You nodded and took the beverage before making your way up the stairs toward John’s room.

You knocked the door quietly.

“Come in.” John called.

You slowly entered the room, looking sheepish and uncomfortable.  
John’s room was very tidy, a few books by his bed, a notepad on his nightstand and a pen but nothing that made the place look messy. He kept his drapes open and his room looked bright and airy. There was a faint smell of cigarette smoke however. John looked you up and down with a questioning look upon his features.  
You swallowed hard before speaking to him.  
“I was… Um… Asked to bring you a coke and to stay with you so they could talk?” You managed to get out.

“I see… Well thank you and please, make yourself comfortable.” John answered, gesturing to his bed that had the phone book’s pages scattered on it.

You nodded your head shyly and sat on the edge of his bed, looking around his room. He had so many books on law, a manual on planes, mechanic’s diagnosis books, most were full of topics one might expect a man like John to pay attention to. Hardly any fiction at all in his collection. 

“You’re quieter than normal.” John stated, tapping his pen to his lip.


	18. tender

You looked down to the floor, not trying to be ignorant just unsure what to say in this uncomfortable situation. You rubbed the tattoo on your wrist, both of them were starting to scab over and were itching.

“No don’t scratch at it. Let me get something to help it heal.” He said with a hum, walking over to his top drawer and searching through it.

“Ah here it is.” He stated before sitting down beside you, a tube of cream in his hand. 

He pulled the sleeve of your sweater back, exposing the tattoo that had begun to scab. He poured a generous amount of cream onto his fingers before rubbing it onto your wrist slowly and in circular motions. His touch was delicate as if he didn’t want to hurt you, which was a huge surprise to you. With your hand stretched out across his lap and his own hand on yours, you began to fidget on the spot. 

“I’m going to need to do the one on your neck too. I don’t want to mess up your lovely sweater however. So I will need you to remove it.” He said with a tug on your sweater.

“Uh… I… Don’t mind?” You said in a questioning tone.

“Well I do. Take it off.” He commanded.

You didn’t have anything else but a bra on under it. With baited breath you slowly lifted your top up and over your head. You held the sweater in front of your chest, trying to keep some dignity. 

“I need you to sit on the floor, in front of me but keep your back to me.” He said pouring some more cream in his hand. 

You reluctantly did as you were told and sat between his legs, back to him and leaning forward a little. With the clean hand John moved any strands of hair away from your neck and began gently rubbing the cream in.   
After a while John went from rubbing the cream in, to lightly tracing circles on your bare skin on the shoulders. His touch was so delicate it was almost pleasurable, had it been in a different situation with a different person. Only occasionally applying more pressure into his touch until it began to feel like a massage. He worked on the tension between your shoulders and on your neck, his fingertips dragging against your skin to work out the knots that showed clear signs of stress, all gathered in your muscles. You let out a small groan, not of pain or discomfort, quite the opposite really. This was music to his ears and an excuse to keep going and work your body more in his favour.   
He really started getting into it, his hands began trailing from your shoulders to your sides, slowly he was reaching around getting closer to your breasts. Feeling a lump in your throat you pushed yourself forward and quickly turned around to face him. 

“Uhh thanks, I’m sure you are still really busy though so maybe I should just go sit over there and let you get on with it.” You said shakily. 

“I’d rather get on with you.” He purred.

“Well… Uh…. J.. Jacob and Joseph might come upstairs and catch you… I know for a fact that if Joseph catches you it won’t be good… For you.” You said trying to sound confident.

John mulled the risks over in his head, you could see he was calculating something. You glanced down at his jeans, noticing the erection you needed to change the topic, something that would get his mind out of the gutter.

“Did you have a nightmare last night?” You asked.

John looked back at you, he looked like he didn’t know how to react. His demeanour changed rather suddenly.

“Why?” He asked.

“Well, last night… You were uh, talking in your sleep. You sounded like you were in trouble.” You said sheepishly.

“Well… More of a memory than a dream.” He replied looking down to the floor as if remembering something. He sighed before continuing. “My parents, they were… unstable to put it lightly. When I was a child they would beat me senseless for seemingly no reason. Punish me for things I did not do. You see they said I was tainted even as a boy. No matter how much love I had shown them it was always met with violence…If I so much as drew a picture for them it was torn up and I was beaten for it. So I learned, I learned from it.” 

You stared at him with sorrow in your eyes. You wondered how anyone could be so cruel to a child, you were positive John was not born to be an abuser. Maybe somewhere there was some good still inside of him.   
John seemed to be lost inside himself, staring into space with a blank look on his face. It was risky but you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him, resting your head on his shoulder.  
“No child should have endured that.” You said softly.

You felt his arms wrap around your body as he held you in the embrace. It sure as hell felt like he needed this. You wondered if his own brothers knew about his feelings or if he ever mentioned them to anyone else. John finally let go of you and you stood up straight, looking sheepish still. He cleared his throat and stood up.

“Well, you go do some reading and I will get back to my work. Do not mention this little moment to anyone… Understood?” He ordered. 

You nodded, putting your sweater back on and picked up a book from the shelf before sitting on the bed. John went back to his work and left you alone. 

It was quiet for a while, the heavy footsteps on the stairs drew your attention to the door. Then came a knock.

“Come in.” John said, eyes still on his papers.

Jacob walked through the door and looked a little surprised.  
“She still has clothes on…”

“I’m not an animal.” John said snarkily.

“Well after you telling me the gritty details about what you wanted to do to her, you can’t blame me for expecting the worst. Hence the reason I knocked.”Jacob chuckled.

“Yes well, on this occasion I had too much to do. I thought Joseph was looking after her anyway?” John asked.

“Yeah, well, I wanted a word with him about something.” Jacob answered.

“Anything important?” John asked, tidying his papers away.

“Nothing to worry yourself about. I can tell you later. Right now I’m more interested in how our properties are doing?” Jacob answered, leaning against the wall.

“Looks like we might need to take a few places by force. So many people unwilling to sell. Grandview hotel… They accepted our price. I agreed to meet with the owner tomorrow, shake on it and be done with it. You now have a place in Whitetail.” John beamed.

“Finally. Thanks. I’ll move some men there as soon as the deal is done. Probably end up locating there myself. Anyway, I’m going to shower, Joe has gone into town to share the word of Eden’s gate among some of the church. The plan is finally in motion. Need to call some more of our guys in from Georgia. (Name) come with me.” Jacob ordered the last part.

You stayed put on the bed, you didn’t like the idea of being in the room with him while he showered. He commanded you to come to him again and again you ignored him. John blinked a few times in surprise at your defiance. He thought that by now you would have learned that you MUST obey Jacob.   
Jacob let out a growl, pushing off the wall and approaching with an intimidating demeanour. You dipped your head down to avoid eye contact.

“Looks like my pretty puppy needs to be reminded of her place.” Jacob snarled.

He grabbed your hair and upper arm before he yanked you off the bed, forcing you to your feet. You tried to fight back in protest and looked to John for help. However John shook his head at you as if disappointed by your refusal to obey his eldest brother. Jacob forced you out of John’s room and down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside he threw you down on the cold tiles before locking the door.

“Don’t bother screaming for help. My men don’t care.” He snapped.


	19. Chapter 19

“Please! I’m sorry!” You pleaded.

“You’re always fucking sorry!” He growled in anger, storming toward you.

You began to try to crawl away from him. He grabbed your ankle hard and dragged you back to him.   
“I think it’s time you learn that your actions have consequences. You belong to ME. Maybe I should do to your father what I did to your hick of an uncle?” He said, his grip on your ankle tightening. 

You stopped fighting him and froze. The trauma of watching your uncle get beaten mercilessly had already became a foggy nightmare in your head. The damage The Seeds was doing to your mental health was only getting worse. Jacob flipped you onto your back and lifted your sweater off, throwing it in the corner. He yanked your yoga pants off, tearing the fabric around the waistband as he did. The panties came off with a hard pull from him, the elastic felt like it was cutting into you as he pulled at it. He took off his jeans and boxers then his top and crawled on top of you. You struggled against him, desperately trying to push him off, despite every punishment he had done to you so far. He put his hand around your throat tightly, you clawed at his hand to get him to release you, suddenly he thrust himself inside you. No lubrication, nothing just went in dry and painfully. You tried to let out a scream, he let go of your throat and struck you hard across the face. That was enough to silence you. Again the tears fell and again he showed no remorse for his actions. He bit your neck hard, you yelped in pain. Each of his thrusts were rough and violent. All of a sudden he grabbed your legs and lifted them up, pushing himself deeper inside you, the tip of his cock smacked against your cervix painfully. You were beginning to have a panic attack from the pain alone. If he was going to kill you, you were sure this was going to be the time he does. He snapped his hips in a rough rhythm, each thrust more painful than the last. 

“Hurts?” He asked, stopping all motion.

Tearfully you nodded, trying to catch your breath.

“Hmm, How cruel of me…” He stated, pulling out.

Relief washed over you but that soon passed when he forced you on your hands and knees. You heard him spit from behind you, unsure what he was going to do. Then you felt it, a pain that was different. He forced the head of his cock into your asshole, pushing inch by inch, slowly. You let out a loud cry of pain and another hoping someone would have a heart and help you. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked backwards, you were forced to look toward the ceiling. Well you would have if your eyes weren’t squeezed shut. He slammed himself into you over and over. You were aching, your knees hurt, your cervix was still feeling the abuse and now your virgin ass was defiled without any preparation, causing a pain that was so uncomfortable and unlike anything you felt before. He pumped faster and let go of your hair, his hands was now on your hip and the other smacked your ass cheek painfully, his rough thrusts caused him to slip out, he didn’t attempt to re-enter, he grabbed your ass cheeks and pressed them together, his member in between them until he blew his load all over your lower back, panting and groaning in satisfaction. 

As soon as he let go of you, you collapsed to the floor on your front. Sobbing hysterically. Jacob sat back on the cold tiles to collect himself for a moment. He then stood up and turned on the shower, before getting under the warm water. You just stared at the floor, shaking at the onslaught of abuse you were given. You weren’t sure how long it had been since he stepped into the shower, you were being lifted off the floor and stripped completely. You felt the warm water cascading down your trembling body as Jacob lathered your skin with shower cream.

You must have blacked out, you were now sitting on his bed with a towel wrapped around you. Both John and Jacob were in the bedroom with you when you finally snapped back into reality. You clutched the towel tighter around your body seeing them both there. 

“She seems to be back to normal now though… Perhaps avoid hitting her around the head in future?” John said to Jacob who was sighing in relief or annoyance, it was hard to tell. 

“Hey kid, you blacked out on me.” Jacob said as if he was concerned.

You shifted your weight and felt pain in both your cervix and your ass. You groaned uncomfortably as you moved.   
John left the room, leaving you with Jacob again. He began walking toward you causing you to involuntary flinch as soon as he was close enough. He stepped back seeing this.

“Well, that’s better I suppose. No more disobedience?” He asked.

You shook your head, avoiding his gaze, too scared to even look at him. He got out some clean clothes and threw them at you, making you jump in fear.  
“Put them on and come downstairs.” He commanded, loitering by the door.

You carefully got off the bed and put the clothes on. More leggings and what looked like Jacob’s hoody this time and some socks. You walked awkwardly to the stairs, Jacob right behind you and descended. You saw some of the cultists make a face and some of them mouthed “ouch” as you passed them. Your face felt flushed when you realised they would have heard everything that went on in the bathroom. It wasn’t until you saw your own reflection you knew why they were scrunching up their faces. You had a fresh bruise forming on your face, some mild swelling, a bruise formed on your neck where he choked you and a nasty looking bite mark. You felt tears prick your eyes again but managed to hold it together.   
A cultist approached Jacob.

“Sir, some animal dug up that guy we chopped up. Found his arm on the driveway. What do you want us to do with the pieces of the guy?” 

Another cultist walked in holding a half gnawed on chunk of flesh that still had some piece of fabric attached. One you recognised as the shirt your uncle wore the night he saw you and got beaten down. You gasped and recoiled in horror.   
Jacob caught you before you dropped to the floor in a hysterical mess.

“What the fuck, don’t bring that in here, throw it in the forest or something. As for you, Dig him up and scatter him around. Turn him into chum” Jacob ordered. 

Your breathing became laboured, you felt your chest tighten and cold sweat ran down your body. You felt a dizziness and sick to your stomach. This was a full blown panic attack. You held it together not knowing the fate of your Uncle Marcus, you had a hunch but seeing and hearing confirmation of your fears overloaded you. 

“JOHN!” Jacob called out. 

John came bolting down the stairs seeing you struggling to handle the situation around you. Jacob took you to the couch and sat you down, John grabbed a magazine and a glass of water and brought it over to you and Jacob.   
Jacob Held your arms gently, rubbing your upper arms slowly.

“Breathe (name) breathe in for a few seconds, One, two, three, four, five and out two, three, four, five, six, seven. Come on keep doing it.” Jacob soothed.

John flicked to a page in the magazine with a pheasant on it and showed it to you. “Is this a male of female pheasant?” He asked holding it up.

You heard his question and shakily whispered “Male” 

John nodded, “How can you tell?”

“Male is…. Bigger. Has green and red head and long tail... Females are … beige or white, short tailed and spotted. Smaller too.” You said between deep breaths, continuing to breathe with Jacob’s counting. 

John flicked to another page, it was a kids section of the magazine. He held it up to you. “You good at spot the difference?” He asked.

You nodded slowly and began focusing on trying to spot the differences, despite all that was going on it was something you were thinking about instead of the triggers of the panic attack. Somehow John knew too well what to do where as Jacob knew the breathing exercise. 

Once you had calmed down a little you felt drained and passed out on the couch. Jacob left you there to sleep while he and John went into the kitchen to talk in private. 

“Soon the whole family will be fuckin’ dead if they keep coming around here. What did the stupid prick even want?” Jacob asked.  
John shrugged. “He might have known that I bought her parent’s shop to help them pay for the funeral. Maybe he wanted to buy it back?”

“Well he chose a shit time to do it. Would have been worse if I was balls deep in her.” Jacob joked.

“Talking of balls deep… What did you do to her earlier?” John asked.

“You heard that huh?” Jacob said shaking his head.

“Jacob, half the fucking county would have heard her fucking cries. Did you wrap your dick with sandpaper or something?” John pressed.

“No, I went in dry, found a position that got me so deep inside it was incredible, anyway then decided to try the backdoor with her. She did not take it well… Not at all.” Jacob said lacking any remorse still.

“Well… That explains a lot. You know rough ass fucking can rupture something right? Hell hitting the cervix can be enough to cause problems. Anybody swear you used a jackhammer on her. Her face though, you know Joseph is going to be pissed? All the marks you left on her.” John said shaking his head.

“I got a little carried away is all. Joe is going to hear that she tried to escape and it was all an accident. I never meant to hit her and all that crap. Besides. Joe said she is MY project or whatever.” Jacob grabbed himself a beer.

“I’m not telling him anything. He already thinks I am the one who is going to hurt her at some point. I can see it in his eyes.” John answered.

“You have not had a turn yet have you?… Well there she is, passed out over there. Wake her up and take her to your room. Get your rocks off, release some tension.” Jacob said before taking a swig from his beer.


	20. Chapter 20

“What? Really? Now?” John asked in surprise.

Jacob nodded. “Go rough if you want, you deserve a little reward. You done so much work for the project.”

John looked over to you, still asleep on the couch then back to Jacob. He came over and shook you awake, gently.

“Hmm?” You mumbled, eyes widening as soon as you saw John standing over you.

“Come with me.” He whispered.

You were on edge still but after that moment you and John had earlier you had a sliver of trust in him. You showed him affection when no one else seemed to.   
You followed John upstairs to his room where he closed and locked the door behind you. 

“Poor thing...My brother must have really hurt you… Come here.” He said opening his arms up. 

You were still unsure of him but needed some kind of comfort at this time. You wrapped your arms around him and sniffled as he embraced you in a firm protective hug. John’s hand slipped under your top and slid up your ribs. You tried to pull back right away.

“Shhhh, relax now.” He said, his fingers tracing lines up and down your sides. 

You managed to pull away from him and stepped back, his jeans appeared a lot tighter than before, his erection once again trapped under the denim. You shook your head backing away, still aching from earlier. 

“N..N-” You were cut off.

“Try saying YES for a change.” He said stepping forward. “Now, strip.”

He wanted this himself, he knew you were hurting but John was once a sex addict and an opportunity like this he couldn’t pass up. You were feeling stupid for thinking that for a second, this man had any compassion. 

“I… Ca… Can’t…” You sniffled.

“Still hurting?” He asked, to which you nodded tearfully. He sighed and grabbed the collar of your top and pulled you gently toward the bed. He sat down unbuckling his belt, undid his jeans and pulled his boxers down a little, freeing his erection. You were forced to your knees between his legs. You rested your hands on his thighs, a pleading look in your eyes as you silently begged him to stop.

“Either you give me the best sloppy blowjob or I fuck you. I want you to suck it like your life depends on it. Worship my cock, make me feel good, do not neglect my balls.” He ordered.

You already had a lump in your throat, you tried one last time to give him a pleading look. He grabbed the back of your head and pressed his cock against your lips, smearing precum across your bottom lip.  
With your good hand you grabbed the shaft and slowly rubbed it, hesitantly opening your lips and pressing your tongue against the head, licking all around it. John purred, clearly enjoying it. You began wetting your lips and sliding them over the head, going further down each time and swirling your tongue over the head as you went further down.  
“Don’t forget to suck” John commented.  
Fearfully you began sucking on top of the other things you were doing. He groaned in pleasure, you kept the pace steady and slow, going as deep as you could, your hand leaving his shaft to fondle his balls.

“Yesss” He hissed in enjoyment. 

You kept this pace up, already feeling your jaw aching, your drool coating his cock more and more which only made him happier. You felt him buck his hips up, forcing his member deeper in your mouth. “Faster” He moaned.  
You picked up the pace as instructed.  
“Faster! Deeper” He commanded bucking his hips. You felt his hand on the back of your head, holding you in place as he now began thrusting into your mouth. You almost forgot to keep sucking and licking. You did let go of his balls to try and pull back, the head of his cock swabbing the back of your throat. You gagged but he didn’t let up, he gave the back of your head a gentle slap.  
“Balls…” He ordered.  
Of course you went straight back to fondling his nuts, trying to make him to reach orgasm quicker. Your drool lubed up his pelvic region, the crude sucking sounds was all that could be heard besides John’s moans. You closed your eyes tight as his thrusts got quicker, he tried to remain somewhat gentle but he was struggling with that alone.   
“Oh Fuck yes, YES!” He cried out. Finally you felt his load erupt and coat your throat and tongue in the warm liquid.   
“Swallow it all” He commanded, still pumping the last drops out in your mouth.  
You managed to swallow despite wanting to gag and pulled back to cough, shakily breathing. 

He flopped back on the bed panting. “That was the best fucking blowjob I ever… Fuck.” He praised. 

His praise just brought you more shame, you felt sick to your stomach over it. Once John had sorted himself out he unlocked his room door and left it open.   
“Go on then, go where you want. I imagine you want some peace and quiet from all the commotion in the house.” He said calmly. 

You ducked under his arm and scurried into the hall.

“Just remember, this place is heavily secured now. Someone will notice if you try running or sneaking away.” He said closing the door behind you. 

You headed straight to the bathroom and began rinsing your mouth out, using mouthwash even, just to get the taste of John away. Afterwards you walked down the hallway back toward the bedrooms. John’s on the left, then Jacobs and on the right was the bathroom then Joseph’s room. There was the balcony but if you stepped foot outside you just knew someone would throw you back inside. The sun was shining, you could feel a few rays through the glass but you missed it. You missed the feel of the grass, the sun on your skin, the smell of rain and the wind blowing through your hair. You lost track of time in this Hell, You didn’t know how many days, weeks or months you had been here.   
You found yourself just standing by the window, forehead pressed against the glass, staring at the world outside this house, your mind taking you into a fantasy where everything was okay.  
You watched the sky change into a deep orange, the sun was setting and the evening corvids did their routine roost, you blocked out all sounds and was lost in your little setting.

A voice brought you slowly back into reality.  
“(name), I asked if you were hungry?”

It was Jacob, he wasn’t standing too close to you. His arms were folded across his chest, he was just staring at you. You turned your attention to him and shook your head. “N...No sir.” You answered quietly.

“Fine. Come downstairs anyway. Joseph has someone he wants you to meet.” Jacob replied. Waiting for your response.


	21. new chapter up

Meet someone else? You didn’t like the sound of it but did not protest. You followed Jacob down the stairs and were seated at the dining table. Beside Joseph, sat a woman, her face beaming with joy. Joseph however took one look at you and frowned before signalling Jacob to come and have a word with him in private.   
The woman gave a gentle wave.  
“Hello, you must be (name). I’m Faith.” She beamed. 

You remained silent. Is she a replacement? You wondered. She took a look at your face and tutted.  
“Awww, you must have had an incident. The Father did tell me you could be a little, mischievous. I hope my brothers didn’t hurt you too much?” She said trying to sound sincere.

You felt the tears forming. “Faith, I need help please. These men are… Are monsters, please I can’t take it any more I can’t. Jacob… He’s… He’s…” You whispered trying to think of something to say but you were stuttering and stumbling over your words.

“But (name) they love you, they are not monsters but heroes. You have to understand that as soon as you obey their every word, you will be safe.” She answered, her smile never fading.

“No… They…” You were too scared to continue remembering Jacob’s threat. You then looked at the way this woman acted, it was disturbing. “You’re not going to help me. You’re here to manipulate me… Fuck this I can’t do this any more. I can’t just be his… His property!”

Your response drew the brother’s attention to you. Jacob was first to walk toward you and out of fear you leapt off the chair and backed away from him, backing into a cultist who held you still for Jacob. You thrashed and shook your head unable to do anything else. Jacob grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into him in an embrace. 

“Shhh, let’s not have another anxiety attack yeah?” He cooed. 

Nothing he said gave you any sense of security, you still ached from his last actions. Joseph walked in behind you both and placed a hand on both of your shoulders.

“It appears young (name) is having difficulties getting used to her new life here. Perhaps she needs to go with Faith and I for a short while?” He asked his eldest brother.

You nodded rapidly wanting to be away from Jacob anyway you could. Jacob too nodded slowly in agreement. “Yeah, for one week at least. Gives me a chance to get settled myself.” He answered.

“We shall take her today, we have space for her so you don’t have to worry about a thing. It might be good for her to have a change of scenery.” Joseph said smiling down to you.

It seemed like an eternity but at long last you were ready to leave the house with Joseph and Faith.   
You were loaded into the back of a van and sat with some cultists. You knew they didn’t want anyone to see you but it was still terrifying to be in a van with strangers from their group.   
It was a while before you were finally at the destination where you were ushered into a building quickly. 

Joseph opened his arms and looked straight at you. “This will be your home for now my child.” He said as if he was a prophet of some kind. 

It was a very different atmosphere than the ranch. You were free to roam within the building as long as a cultist could see you. The only exception being the bathroom. You were given a cosy room to sleep in, in fact you spent the whole evening and night in there, laying on the bed trying to process everything, now you had a moment to yourself. There was no guard in your room but there was one outside the window and another outside your door. The room itself was very basic, a closet with some dresses hung up inside, a chest of drawers with underwear, a notebook and a pen on a dresser, a bed and books. It wasn’t much but it was better than being John and Jacob’s toy.   
Sleep came a lot easier for you, it was nice to be left alone without the worry of when the next assault would come. The next day went on uneventful, your only choice in outfits were dresses which came to the knee, not exactly something you would normally wear but here, you had no choice. You were given breakfast, left to your own devices and had lunch and enjoyed an afternoon of relaxing on your bed with a book. You had dinner and an hour after you went back to your room you had a knock on the door, you didn’t get a chance to invite anyone in, Joseph just walked in topless which wasn’t uncommon. You immediately got a little defensive as he approached and more so when he sat on the end of your bed.

“(name), we need to talk. The other day… The kiss. It was a heat of the moment thing.” He began, his eyes trailing to your legs.

You attempted to pull your dress down lower to cover your legs as soon as you saw him looking. Joseph shook his head for a moment as if trying to fight his own thoughts. You had a knot in the pit of your stomach, you knew this could end badly for you.

“You see, my wife, she was a wonderful woman, she brought joy everywhere she went. The day I lost her was the day I lost a part of myself. The staff at the hospital, they managed to keep my daughter on the edge of life and death, she had tubes coming out of her beautiful little face and it was then I knew I had to do something. Now they are both with the lord. I know what I am doing is right, I have been told by the lord above. My wife and daughter have been spared from the disgrace this world is becoming. But I see a hint of my wife in you, I saw it that day and I knew it was a sign.” He said placing a hand on your leg.

“J..Joseph?” You asked shuffling back from him.

“You were brought to us for a reason little lamb, I am still trying to understand who it is you were sent to. Jacob has had hardship like no other, he has his story and his days in war… They took a piece of him away. He has grown and become stronger from that experience. He knows what the world truly is and he understands that sometimes you got to take what you want or need. I have wondered if you were sent to him, to be his light in the darkness.   
There is John, he wasn’t always like this. He was once a boy with so much love to give and all he had in return was a treatment no child should suffer. He grew from that experience too, he became more ambitious, more calculating and cruel. Inside he is still that lost little boy with so much love yet he is locked away in a case of fear and rage and I pondered if you were the key he needs.  
And of course myself, I already explained my feelings, to see the woman I loved within you has to mean something. I felt it in that kiss, there was a part of you that wanted it.”  
His hand slid up your leg, his thumb caressed your bare skin as he spoke his last sentence.

“I don’t want it…” You said quietly trying not to anger him.

“What if you could help save humanity? What if together we could be the parents of a child so special that he, would be chosen by the lord himself?” He asked.

You shook your head at him and tried to think of something to say. Telling him you had birth control would not bode well for you since his goal was to make life. But you sure as hell didn’t want to go through with it either or try repeatedly. 

“Y..You got the wrong girl… I’m not ready to be a mother. I don’t want to be your brood mare!” You exclaimed in both fear and anger.

“My dear, it is selfish to deny our destiny. We must have faith in the lord and his plans.” Joseph said leaning his face closer to yours. 

You were stumbling over yourself trying to think of something to say when his lips met yours once again. He placed his hands on either side of your face, deepening the kiss. You just managed to pull back but in doing so you landed flat on your back. Joseph misread this as a signal that you were ready. He gently caressed your leg, climbing on top of you, crashing his lips to yours again with a fiery passion. His hand slid up you dress to the waistband of your panties. You grabbed his wrist to stop him going further, you could feel him grinding his erection into your pelvic region. You didn’t want to be used by yet another Seed brother, you felt you had no option and bit down on his bottom lip hard. He cried out in pain and pulled back holding his mouth in shock of your actions.

“Why? Why deny your destiny?” He said with a more aggressive tone. 

You had to think of something to say, you had to convince this bible preaching nutjob that this wasn’t your destiny.  
“I’m sorry you lost your wife but… I’m not her. Neither is my destiny to be used to help you give in to your temptation of lust! ” You said shakily.

Joseph stopped and sat back down, deep in thought. His lust did cloud his judgement and he had to admit it himself. He stood up and stormed out of your room, closing the door behind him.  
Relieved and scared you brought your knees to your chest a sobbed to yourself. This was the first time you were successful at rejecting one of the brother’s advances without an instant consequence. It was a small victory but a victory none the less. 

The night went on and morning came, the routine was the same as before just without the visit from Joseph, the next day was the same but the day after that was a complete change.


	22. Chapter 22

You were brought into a meeting like room and met with Faith.  
“Good morning (name)” She said cheerfully.

“Morning…” you politely replied.

“I couldn’t help noticing how alone you must feel and how scared you must be. I want to try and help you but I need you to open up to me.” She said with a pout. 

She poured out some water from a teapot and slid the cup to you. “Here, its a herbal tea. Surely you don’t like being anxious all the time? It has a natural relaxing agent but it is completely safe. Look I’ll pour one for myself too.” She said before pouring another cup for herself.

You looked at the tea before you. It was a smell you didn’t recognise but eased up a bit seeing Faith drink some herself. She pushed the cup toward you again and smiled warmly. You rolled your eyes and began drinking the tea. You never believed in all this herbal tea craze, almost everything was a tea these days. When you reached the bottom of the cup, you saw a white petal stuck to the cup. You feigned a smile and slid the cup back to her. It wasn’t long before white spots danced around before your eyes. You struggled to focus and then a bright light seemed to swallow you.

_~A few hard blinks gave your eyes time to adjust. A green haze seemed to linger like a fog, your vision reduced to five meters at best. You were determined to find a way out of this strange place, you felt, dizzy and slow. You saw a tree in the distance and no matter which way you went, you always looped back to the tree. It was getting harder to fight the urge to go to the tree, you headed toward the glowing tree as butterflies danced all around you, rabbits with deer horns grazed and in the distance a doe watched your every move. At last you made it to the tree and it all went white.  
Your surroundings had changed, you were stood in a clearing with unusual dead trees around, all with a loop on the top and in the center of the clearing stood a pile of large rocks. White petals rained down from the sky, fluttering just out of reach. It was beautiful. However, it wouldn’t last long as an enraged screamed startled you. A bald person charged toward you, furious. You yelped and put your arms in front of you and the figure burst into a flurry of petals.   
Another ungodly scream from behind and another person with glazed over eyes charged you. This time you ran away from the aggressor. The more you ran the more of them appeared all furious with you for some unknown reason._

_Running as fast as you could, you fell on your hands and knees just in the shallow banking of the river, you froze as the water’s ripples slowed and your reflection turned into a horrific image. You saw yourself, but your skin was decaying, your facial bones prominent and your eyes sunken and hollow. A rotten hole in your cheek housed an army of maggots that ate away at the decomposing flesh. It was as if you could feel them on your skin, munching away, you began scratching at your cheek, scratching the skin open. You recoiled in terror and turned to run away from the river bank._

_“NO! MAKE IT STOP!” You screamed before falling into what seemed to be a pit. _

_You rolled to your side and looked up only to see a rectangle with a green tinted sky within. All around you was earth. You gasped when you saw your parents looking down into the hole you were in. They were tearful and in mourning, your father held your mother as they dropped a single white flower into the hole and turned away._

_“I’M HERE! MOM! DAD I AM HERE! DON’T LEAVE ME!” You cried out. _

_You scrambled up the crumbling walls of the hole, determined to get out and when you reached the top you were aghast. A grave stone with your name on it and the day you went missing. You shook your head repeatedly still trying to get out of the hole.   
In the distance you saw Jacob, watching silently as hoards of bald people with the same white attire rose up from the ground and rushed you, screaming.  
You let go and fell for what seemed like minutes, the opening seemed to get further away than before but once on the ground the opening got wider and the deranged people threw themselves off the edges and onto you, all trying to grab at you._

_You screamed again, you could feel your throat getting sore but there was one person left you felt the need to cry out to. “HELP ME. JACOB PLEASE!” You screamed._

_Jacob looked down at you from the opening, no emotion on his face, tearfully you reached out to him and it all went black. ~_

“What the fuck was that?!” Jacob demanded, holding your limp body in his arms.

Faith was taken aback, she hated seeing Jacob so angry. “I gave her some herbal tea, to help her see.”

“And I told you to keep your fucking drugs away from her! Just because you are all fucked up all the time doesn’t mean she needs to be! I want her aware of everything. She... she actually begged me for help.” He snapped back.

“The bliss might have changed her, it might have opened her eyes.” Faith continued trying to defend her actions. 

“For your fucking sake it better not have. Ever think I liked her the way she fucking was?” He was furious.

“You like her to be afraid? Disobedient? To resist our cause? To panic and cry whenever she sees you? To think you are a monster?!” She raised her voice as she asked this.

“Maybe I do, maybe I like my… Pet to have a mind of her own… Not like those brain dead zombies or submissive assholes who would clean Joseph’s boots with their tongues if he told them to.” Jacob answered.

“I was just trying to help you.” She replied, her tone returning to a calmer one.

“Just stay the fuck away from her.” He growled, carrying your unconscious body out of the large field.  
~  
You woke up dazed and foggy, it felt like you had been hit by a truck. Slowly you came around and your vision was no longer blurred. You were back in Jacob’s room, on his bed. It was relief to have no one in the room with you as you managed to force yourself to sit up.   
The covers fell off you and you were shocked to see numerous bruises and cuts on your body, trying to remember what happened was beginning to become too much of a headache. You slowly got off the bed and rummaged around for some clothing, finally finding something loose fitting that won’t cause more damage to your skin.

Leaving his room you began to sneak around the hall, listening for any voices, it all seemed quiet until you got to the stairs. It sounded like Joseph and Jacob were having an argument, it didn’t seem heated but it was still something they disagreed over. You sat on the stairs and watched silently.

“She is sensitive Jacob, you know this. She was only trying to help.” Joseph said with a raised voice.

“I don’t give a fuck, I told her not to touch my girl with that shit and she went against me.” Jacob countered.

“Your girl?” Joseph sounded surprised.

“Yeah, MY girl. You gave her to me as a project and she is a girl which makes her MY girl. My property.” Jacob continued to argue.

“As in romantically?” Joseph asked.

“No… Yes… Fuck I don’t know Joe, when you first gave her to me I thought she would break by now. I thought I’d get this little toy, I’d break it, you would rescue her and she would be loyal to you but no. Instead I have spent too much time with her and now look where that’s got us.” Jacob sounded pissed off.

“What exactly have you done with her?” Joseph asked.

“What do you think? Young, beaut like that in my company all the time? Hell if this was the other way around you would have.” Jacob answered.

“I… I had no idea… This changes things… I thought… I thought she was sent to us to bear my child. I almost… I can’t imagine how she must feel. Was she ever a willing participant?” Joseph stopped and began pacing.

“It’s probably the new normal for her. Let’s not get into this shit, the main thing is, she is mine. Not a family project or pet so I’d appreciate it if I could just move into the new place in Whitetail with her, you do what you need to do and John does what he needs to while Faith keeps working the locals.” Jacob answered.

“Yes, of course. I already have more people following the project. As for the young girl, I don’t know what you have been doing, you’re right it isn’t my business. As soon as you and your place are ready, you can make your move. Bring more soldiers in and train.” Joseph replied.

You were still sitting on the stairs listening and feeling like you were nothing more than an object in their eyes, when John crept up on you from behind. “It’s rude to eavesdrop” He said calmly. 

His voice alone made you squeak in terror, you just didn’t expect anyone to catch you. John grabbed your arms and marched you downstairs to his older brothers.

“Found this on the stairs, I believe it belongs to you.” John said pushing you into Jacob.

Jacob’s arms went around you right away and as expected you tried to get out of his grip. You looked to Joseph with a pleading look. “Please, don’t let him take me away! He’ll kill me!” You cried out feeling the tears threaten to fall.

Jacob held you tighter. “You are of more use to me alive than dead Sweetheart.” 

Joseph’s eyebrows knitted together. “You made your choice (name), I tried to be fair to you but this was your doing. I can’t blame you, there is a divine plan for everything, your path just leads to Jacob.”

You clenched your jaw, you were certain he was being like this because of the rejection that night. You had no choice in this matter, Joseph had proven that he is just as difficult as his brothers to try and manipulate. Feeling defeated you stopped struggling against Jacob’s grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: If you ever want to read the book of Joseph someone posted it here  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/179523951-the-book-of-joseph-far-cry-5


End file.
